Awake To Make It Right
by Longlive Imagination
Summary: A hit man crashes the meeting.Everyone is unconscious except for Spain/America.Spain/America fight.America runs and fights the guy near the cliff.Spain tells everyone what happened as they all go rush to help America.Many nations involved/mentioned
1. When you're tired, you're tired

Hello Everyone, Name is Tinkeroftime via Joanne.

AAAAAAAAnd welcome to my little slice of internet. This is my first ever fanfiction and writing this story was fun. I hope you enjoy it and keep coming back for more. Like chocolate. Hmmm.

It's about hetalia and as always I did not invent, own, nor any of these hetalia characters (although I wish I could.) Thankfully Himaruya did. Yes!

In addition, the first two chapters are a bit slow but needed. So don't worry too much. The plot quickens quickly afterward in each chapter. And feedback is always quite useful and grateful. Enjoy it and read on. (Btw: the _italicized _words are when the character is thinking. The rest either narration or dialogue.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: When you're tired, you're tired.**

_I'm so tired today. I'll go to Mickey D's after this meeting to reboot. For now, I think I'll take a nap. I'll sit in Canada's chair so no one will notice me then!_

America lays his head down on the cool desk. He stretches as he waits for the other nations to come to the UN meeting. After a few minutes, England comes in swiftly and upright. He settles down near the front of the room without noticing America. He is breaking out his book out of his brown leather bag when he hears a soft murmuring noise.

_Snoring?_

England turns around to see a certain airhead lying on the desks. _America's here?_

"Oi America! Oi America. Why are you sitting in Canada's chair? _And _why are you here so early? You never arrive on time for anything."

America doesn't make the effort to look up, and mumbles, "Tired. So tired."

"You better wake up when the meeting starts," waving his finger then turns back around to get his book.

"England," America said sleepily. England looked up and asked, "What?"

"You can kiss my ass."

America sluggishly gave the thumbs up, before England shot up and went into Ranting and Raving mode. He went past all the desks and stood himself next to America so that America could "hear" him the best.

America kept his head on the desk and smiled to himself.

_With this racket I'll be able to fall asleep now. If I tune out all the curses and the words, then it's sort of like a lullaby. A really_ really_ angry one, but nonetheless, England's lullaby._

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU SODDING PIECE OF GIT," England yelled huffing, tired from exploding so much so early in the day. England glared down at America hoping that his rant was _at least _being heard. Because if they weren't America had a few things coming.

America chuckled softly and said almost as a whisper, "Ah-ha. That's my pops...pops…song."

England abruptly reddened and became stiff.

_America never calls me his father, or pops, but he did…_ just now_. What the heck has gone into him? He sounds drunk. He probably is and coming to the meeting like that! The nerve! This is not what a gentleman does at all!_

England waited impatiently for some other comment but it never came. The only good thing was that America didn't look up and see his steaming face. He was sure he was as red as a tomato; which last time, when he had the opportunity to see himself in the mirror, he didn't look so refined when he was mad. Slowly, England made his way back to the front of the room, shifting through the mazes of desks. He sat himself down and did mental training to compose himself into the gentleman he really is.

_Might as well leave him to rest. But oh he _will_ be getting a big ranting from me when he gets up. I guess that can be saved till later. At least he showed up. Don't want to get back tracked in this international state after all. _

England glanced back.

_I never saw him drunk so early in the day before. He always seems to hold his liquor quite well, from what I've heard. I can't really ever remember. Just his annoying laughter whenever I was dru… but yeah. How odd. _

England also took note of the drool escaping America's left corner of the mouth.

… _What _did _that stupid git do last night? On the second thought, why am I thinking about this? Stupid wanker_.

England had to shake his head away from the silly and perverted thoughts of America and…_girls _at _night._

"Dear, I'm too old to be imagining Alfred _get some_. Sheesh." England had calm down smoothing out his ruffled his sandy hair. He flips through his Emily Dickenson's book.

England licks his finger tips as he wonders where the hell his bookmark went.

"Where? Here I was," England mutters as he dives himself into a world of poetry.

Time passes and the rest of the nations begin to arrive. Prior today, they had all agreed to come to America's conference building due to the chaotic weather happening everywhere else. Some of the nations came in with their clothes all askew due to the harsh winds.

A soaking France mentioned to Denmark while wringing his coat, "The wind is horrible where I'm coming from. I can only imagine its better where you are at?"

"No, it's just as bad. The clouds were threatening to rain but I left before they could. America's place is just about the only place without storm warnings. Thank god! I hope this meeting lasts a while. I'm not looking forward to going back home. It'd be better for me to just camp out here for a while."

"I agree. And with everything else that is going on, I just look forward to a couple of hot girls at the end of the day. Hope they will be serving early toda…"

The rest of the nations came pouring in, settling their selves, and smoothing out their appearances. Some female nations were fishing for their hair brushes while others wiped their wet faces with their towels. Everyone had just about settled down when Canada slid through the mid-open doorway. He hurriedly made his way to his seat. He is the last to come and didn't want to attract any extra attention to himself for he was never late before. It had been America's fault because America promised two days ago that he misses Canada's cooking and wouldn't mind having breakfast together sometime this Wednesday. Only that America wasn't even home. Tired from lugging all the ingredients to America's home, Canada let himself in with the spare key. However, he was having such a good time eating and listening to music he forgot the meeting. Canada is still counting the number of steps till his seat when he sees that his chair is not empty like it _always_ is. America is in his chair.

"America? America, you forgot about having breakfast with me today, didn't you?"

Canada feeling irritated with the silent response pokes him on the shoulder.

"America."

Canada poked harder and faster but still amazingly slow to anybody else's eyes, had anyone been paying attention.

"_5_ more minutes…"

"America. It's me Canada…Your brother by the way. You also forgot out breakfast date today! I even bought the fresh maple syrup and everything. You're also in my chair. Off."

"Oh…Oh yeahhhhhh the breakfast…I forgot…sorry Canada …just too sleepy… I… "America mumbled. Mustering up the little energy he had left before passing out he continued, "Hey, can you just um….can you…" (Snore)

Canada pokes him on the forehead.

"USE…my chair instead today, for today? I want to hide in the back… with the desk. Tired. I'm going to sleep through thru meeting… planning to…gonna to… at least. Shouldn't have stayed up all night…coffee malfunction…kay…good…chair."

America doses off and Canada's madden expression softens.

_What the heck did he just say? He really does look tired unlike his boisterous attitude all the time. It can be somewhat tiring. Well, at least breakfast was good. He _does_ have a better view of the front than mine._

Canada gives a defeated sigh and says, "Alright brother. You win for today."

Canada walks down the steps and places his bag beside England's chair. England looks angrily up expecting America. England froze for a good 6 seconds before he could piece who the heck was in front of him. "Ah….Oh right. Canada! It's good to see you again. I take it that America is not getting out of your chair?"

"No. He's completely out. But I think it'll do him some good. To rest, ya know?"

"Yeah that stupid git…"

England mumbles to Canada some more about America and the meeting finally starts. Germany finished organizing the agenda for today and scans over the crowd with a calm composure. He taps some of his sausage residue on his lips with his napkin and takes the podium or the official head's desk. Everyone is focused and ready to do business now since the international economy wasn't getting any better. Germany knowing he has their attention, or most of their attention, as he eyes America's limp body over the desk drooling away. He barks out, as if he's giving orders and soon everyone is taking their turn arguing their approach to solve their problems.

Poland ended their first half of the meeting saying that the sudden landslides will be taken care of for he just took out a joint loan from Switzerland and Austria.

Spain, who is reading a cook book, since he has already said his share, notices America for the first time when America abruptly said in his sleep, "I PROMISE! I'll make it righ…." (Snore) Spain took off his reading glasses and stares at America with intense curiosity.

_I've never sat so close to him before. There is no need to wake him up. He is last to say his thoughts, after all, today. _

Earlier on in the meeting Germany mentioned that although it had been America's turn to speak they would let him pass. He could say his share last because he was just about the only country in a good state at the moment. Plus, Germany mentioned that America would just make something up about having robots and magic to save the world or something other since America's Government was already doing everything they could do with their power to help everyone.

Spain remembered Romano smiling and saying, "Yes! This is about the only good news I heard all day. It's good to put off his hour long winded stories. I wish the potato bastard could have America go last every day." Spain's concentration brakes away from America when he realizes his eyelids were slowly closing. Spain yawns.

_Actually I need a siesta too. I mean, after partying all day and all night, I think I deserve it. The dancing. The singing. I can only take so much!_

Spain rests his head on his arm and daydreams of the rest of the week. Loud festive music began to fill his mind.

_Partying. Tamales. Eating. Ceviche…sweet bread! Hmmmmmmmm. The streets colored with the fireworks and my people decked out in the custom party clothes. The celebration needs to extend all year around, ha-ha!_

Spain smiles to himself but then abruptly stops as he winces in pain.

He frowns at the image where one of his people's costumes was, as he could nicely word it, "creepy and bizarre." This 90 year old lady with wrinkles like the Grand Canyon came down the street whooping loudly and giggling herself silly from her drunkenness with only but a black bra, a thong, and a white faux feather scarf on her. She came stumbling over herself in his direction because she thought he looked "kind of cute." Spain recalled it felt like one of those deer caught in headlights moment. The only words that Spain remembered himself mouthing was, "OI DIOS SANTOS" then turning around and walking away…but it was more of a _sprinting away_ as if "his-life-depended-on-it" runs. He faintly remembers screaming, "NO QUIERO MORIR! NOT YET! AHHHHH!"

Spain swore that the sight would leave scars so he was persistent in washing his eyes with water and soap for a good thirty minutes. And he forgot about "that" too, that is until now.

"OKAY! I'm done too. Over and out," Spain commented to no one in particular.

Spain shuts his eyes harder as he switches arms to lay his head on. Spain then decides to lays his head next to America's and intently tries to dose off. He found it much easier than he thought.

_Wow. This table __is__ really refreshing. I can see as to why he's…asleep._


	2. To Spain's Surprise

**Author's notes:**

Hello everyone! So sorry I didn't upload this sooner. But you wouldn't _believe_ this writer's block for the plot. However, it seemed like a good plot to continue so I finally got it going again! Hopefully you enjoy it. Just bear in mind that I kind of suck at writing. Well, won't keep you from it. Go on. Hop to it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Spain's Surprise**

Back at the conference, Germany halts the meeting for a lunch intermission. Down at the buffet table, there is a variety of colorful and delicious looking snacks to choose from. Usually for drinks there would also be a variety but this time it was only a huge bowl of hot pink pineapple ginger ale punch. Finland being the first at the table timidly pours a small amount to his paper cup. Amazingly it tasted so very delicious. Finland drank the whole thing in less than ten seconds and took two more paper cups to pour more. Which is a smart move since if he'd want more later on, there is a whole lot of nations in this room. Sweden asks what is the holdup two people behind as Finland answers, "Oh _man_, Sweden! You've _got_ to try this! It's a mother of a punch." Moving along, those behind Finland pour their selves the delicious elixir and there is plenty to go around.

The rest of the nations passing down by the word of mouth, welcome the drink without another thought. Soon everyone is smacking their lips or gave nods of appreciation. Also the turkey that China made this day actually was quite juicy too. No complaints all around.

Germany quickly getting back to the podium decides to commence the meeting again before everyone gets too riled up. Germany's orders rang in the air while everyone made way back to their seats. Climbing up the stairs is a satisfied Romano. He is so satisfied he thought that he'd even do something nice for good for nothing napping Spain. Romano sits down and lays next to Spain's head a drink.

"Hey Spain, wake up. I brought some punch… for you."

Silence.

Romano is ticked that Spain didn't hear his words of niceness and nudges Spain on the shoulder. After doing this politely for more than long enough, Romano's little white puffs of steam begin to escape furiously from his head. With one last attempt he asks,

"Spain…Spain…I got you a drink. Spain. No seriously get up you moron…grrrr..."

Silence, but something snaps.

"I _SAID_ GET THE FUCK UP YOU MORON! Get up, dammit!_ Pay_ attention to what's being said! I'm _being _**nice** to you for _once_, dammit!"

Spain wakes up; his eyes still close. He mumbles groggily, "That black hole is going to destroy the whole galaxy? Amer..." That is when Spain realizes that what he is watching now is not the majestic explosion of a black hole, but the inside of his eyelids. He opens them and the familiar scene of the UN meeting room comes brightly to sight. Spain slowly sits upward and yawning whiling stretching saying to snoozing America beside him, "That was _such_ a wonderful dream. Too bad it had to end so soon right? Although for you it continues, probably. Huh? What did you _say_ Romano?" Spain looks at Romano with a strikingly colder expression than intended. For he really _didn't_ want to get up just yet. America and he were just about to reach a black hole that had commenced its final countdown. They were going to see it eat up a galaxy, but not ever again. And all because Romano… Woke. Him. Up. Romano is always cute, but this time, he just wasn't to Spain. Romano's angry eyes soften as he said solemnly, "Spain, why are you looking at me like that? Stop it. Stop it. STOP ITTTTTTTTT!"

Romano shoves Spain to the side and darts away from him. Still in a bit of a daze Spain yells to the fleeing Romano, "Wait! ROMANNNOOO!"

_What did I do now? Oh Romano is quite a handful today. He's running out of the meeting it seems. Better catch him._

Spain abruptly gets up toppling over his chair and sprints for Romano. The meeting stops with Germany screaming, "What the _hell_ is _going_ ON?"

Romano runs out onto the hallway and skids his left as he tries to catch himself from falling.

"Errrrrr! SHIT!_ Stupid_ floors being all waxy. I oughta yell at the cleaning lady for cleaning too much! No wait…that's what she is supposed to do…ARGHHHHHH!"

Then Spain makes his entrance to the corridor, also skidding at full speed to his left as Romano did. However, this is where Romano and he differ. Spain fails to stop. So he side-crashes into a poor and unsuspecting palm tree and they both crash to the ground with a huge CRASH*. Even with dirt now all over, Spain did not miss a beat. He winces as he yells out for Romano.

"RO-maannnn-O? _Come on_! What did I ?"

Romano still running ahead narrows his eyes as he mutters, "That stupid bastard. Why did he _look_ at me like** that**? He never looked at me like that before. His eyes were _so_…vicious. It was as if I took something important way. Does he hate me, that tomato loving motherfucker…? Wah. Why are my legs lagging, I…something's wrong…" and with his body losing function, Romano falls flat cold head first onto the marble floor. Spain remain very still until his mind processed what happened in the last three seconds. The words that occur in his heads are, "_What happened. Could he have had a heart attack? Why did Romano fall?"_

Spain wiping off the dirt from his face wobbled himself forward. He whispered, "Romano?"

Louder. "Romano?" No answer.

Spain is breaking for Romano when he hears a collective crash coming from the UN meeting room. Spain abruptly stops and held his breathe for a second. The air suddenly felt chill as he feels his hairs prick up. The silence is deafening. He doesn't think he ever heard the place with this unnatural silence.

_What is with this silence? _Spain thinks.

He cranes his neck back to the door that he just left through barely moments ago. Spain glances back at Romano's seemingly sleeping body and mouths almost in apology, "Jus-ss-t wait a second. I will be right back after whatever it is."

With invited caution, Spain timidly walks toward the doors of the entrance. Stopping at the door and through the gap he asks firmly, trying to stop out the riding fear in him, "EVERYBODY ALRIGHT?" Spain enters and asks playfully, "Everybody what's… going ON? EVERYBODY?"

Spain's green eyes widen as he sees France on the floor. Next to him lay England face down on the steps. Austria toppled over his desk. Germany, no! Everyone has fallen over and lost consciousness at once? That couldn't possibly be. Everyone's dead?

"QUE EN DIABLO PASO," Spain screams as he rushes to the nearest nation. Lithuania on the desk is shaken violently and Spain stops shaking him as he gets no response. With that, Lithuania became limp again.

_They are not dead, right? Let me check._ Spain quickly lowers his ear and listens to Lithuania's breathing. He is breathing which means in neon lights inside Spain's mind, ALIVE. Spain's expression softens as he mutters to himself, "Alive. _ Alive."_

Spain jerks his head up and really let's everything sink in.

_Time to examine what is happening. Everyone is on the floor check. Most likely not dead. Check. Okay, slight up and down chest movements from Japan, England, Germany, and everyone else. Just gotta check everyone though, _as his eyes travel up to sideways to down.

Crying from happiness, he wipes them away and reassures himself by saying to the silence, "They're alive. Who was I kidding? They _couldn't _have died. Pfffff. That's just outright ridiculous. So silly of me to think… that. Just. _So._ Silly."

_Okay yeah. They're alive. But what happened? Everything was fine. So why did they all collapse at the same time? That very fact is unheard of._

* * *

_Please review! It'll get a lot more interesting. Promise._


	3. America's Glitter Pen

Authors notes:

Characters are not mine. And wow another chapter the very next day? (pat's self on back)

I had so much fun writing this chapter. So hopefully you'll have fun too.

* * *

**Chapter 3: America's glitter pen**

_I have to find a way to wake them up! Alright._

Spain heads over to England and starts to slap his cheeks, right and left. He keeps doing for quite some time until he catches himself saying aloud, "And take that! _And_ that! And _that_! Uhhhhh. Ooops?" The only success is two very pink 2 pink cheeks and a still very knocked out England.

"Sorry England. Maybe it's a good thing you're really_ really_ REALLY asleep because you won't feel the stinging, cause this has _got_ to sting. Guess I'm still mad at you for sending those hoards and hoards of never-ending pirates against me. Not to mention all those other cruel stuff you did to me back in the day. Pranks are pranks but **you** went too _far_. I._ I, _grinding teeth_, should._ Let. That. Go. At least until you're conscious so we could spar on fairground," Spain says to limp England. Spain closes his eyes about to sigh when he hears imaginary England laughing his ghoulish pirate butt off. Still frustrated, seems old scars aren't as easy to let go, after trying to gently putting England on the floor, _trying_, he really did, takes a moment to collect himself. He is being a bit too immature for this situation. Being immature can wait. Seriously, he can endow the_ much_ needed payback to England when he is awake and able to defend himself.

_Yeah_, _don't take advantage of the situation me!_ _Well, okay. _That_ was probably my best pay back ever other than that tar chicken incident. Feelin much better already if weren't for the silence. Alright now…_Spain scans the room once more.

Placing his hand on his chin he ponders, _well, it wouldn't be pleasant to wake up on the floor or on each other. If I were them, I'd sure wish someone be kind enough to prop me up. Might as well place them in a reasonable position: at least until they get up._ _Hopefully they'll wake soon. I should really call the cops. Wow, why didn't I think of that sooner? Hahaha. Ah. Great the line is dead. Great. My phone's not getting any signal. Aye. For the LOVE! Crisis here!_

As Spain stumbles away from the landline near the door and forward to the nations, he begins placing them over their desks in sleeping position. Spain's face grew grim each passing minute.

_What could have happened to have knocked everyone unconscious? I mean, why didn't it affect me? I'm still conscious. Could it be something in the air…? _

Spain takes a deep breathe and didn't feel anything strange. He's fine. "Nothing."

_But this catastrophe feels like it has been done by human hands. Who? Better be on my toes and on lookout till everyone comes to. _

Spain walks over to Italy who fell into a trash can. Spain brings Italy back to his seat piggy back style. "Seriously Italy, you're starting to gain some weight. It wasn't too too long ago since I gave you and Romano a piggy back ride? Remember? And oh remember when…" Spain said smiling then stopping sadly. Spain had been half expecting him to say something, half not. Everyone is asleep. And that include _everyone_. It's not like if you piggy back someone that magically do something or whatnot. So Spain laid Italy next to Denmark. Brushing Italy's strayaway's hair off of Italy's face made Spain's arms begin to tremble with anger as he said, "This _person_…or this _group_…to go this far…_**damn**__ them._"

The adrenaline started to disappear with each positioning of another nation. Jolts of reality knocked with each glance of his pal's sleeping faces. Silence echoed as tears roll down Spain's eyes. Keeping in tune with the silence, he steadily kept going to each nearby nation and propping them up. Who knows how much time passed when Spain had just about picked up everyone off the ground and back to a snuggly position. At least, no one would be waking up with a stiff neck. They were all family as strange as that thought sounded to him. Lastly, Spain was picking up Germany when his ears perked up. Silence no more as a tap tapping noise echoed more and more.

"Footsteps?"

They echo in the hallway, clear as a heartbeat grew louder and louder. Spain kept looking at the doorway even with Germany in his hands. Quickly placing Germany against the chalkboard gave time, even if a minute, for him to figure out what to make of this. Tensing up, after one look at Germany, Spain wished he had Germany's fighting power.

_Already doubting. Not very optimistic Spain! I'm just as strong as Germany is! _

He kind of didn't know what exactly to do next. His attempt to cheer himself up didn't work. So Spain thought, _Okay…Rationalize!_ _Judging from the sound, its one person. But everyone is here. Whomever, he or she is, they are not a nation that much I know. What does this person _want though_? Maybe he or she is … friendly?_

Spain mutters to himself, "Yeah. It _can't _the perpetrator. Who would be stupid enough to do that? Or smart enough? _Pfffffff._ It could just be the maid! Or-or the cleaning service on their daily routine. YEAH! Yeah!"

Spain nods to himself in agreement, crossing his arms. Spain was about to call out to whoever it was when he immediately shook his head. _No, no, no, no, no! It can't be that. Everyone just experienced a crisis! Well, they are not awake to experience it. I'M experiencing the crisis cause I'm the only one able to fucking do any experiencing! AHHH! Snap out of it. Focus! Focus._

Spain squashes his face with both hands and gives himself some mini slaps. Spain then stares intensely at the entrance. So intently that if his eyes could shoot laser beams, the door would already be having a mother of a fire. _This could really be it! The person is here._

Spain rushes to the head desk muttering hastily, "_There's_ got to be a weapon _around_ here. America _is_ always pulling out those interesting things from here."

Spain's imaginary bubble expands as his hands keep searching beneath the stacks of paper. Recalling a time long ago, on one occasion America took out a fire truck red Megaphone from the desk to shush everyone's shouting. And that was the first time Spain began his "What will America pull out this time notepad." Exclusively for keeping track of what America magically pulls out randomly for each meeting.

~Flashback~

"Everyone _please_, PLEASE! If you would all just **calm**_ down_. Everyone, _everyone_ please. Errr…EVERYONE. Okay. SHUT UP! Wait is this thing on? Testing…oh this outta do! OH MY GAWD! THE CHANDILEER IS GONNA DROP AND EVERYONE IS GONNA DIE! EVERYBODY STOP AND STOP, DROP, AND ROLL! " Everyone stopped arguing and some nations let each others collars go as they gasped. A few actually dropped and rolled as others shriek. Their reactions of survival are apparently still strong. All frantically looked at the Chandelier then at America.

The chandelier as beautiful as it is was still just beautiful and hanging there. America feeling suddenly flustered by the quick attention and obedience, forces him to give his 100 watt smile as he convincingly joked, "You all actually believed me! Just. Kidding. Hahahaha!"

On that Day, America got the coldest of glares from everyone. I even gave him an eyeful but it seemed like it slid off him as if it were the breeze. As everyone was leaving, I saw him passed the corner of the hallway heading towards the roof. What he did was still pretty mean even if it was a joke and still a piece of my mind needed to be given him. _Maybe I should scare him like Romano does to me sometimes!_ Or so I thought. I noticed him awkwardly glancing back a lot. Hiding myself behind the palm tree, I peeped again to make sure it was clear to proceed only to find him leaning against the wall like a wilted flower. And I'm pretty sure about this: but I heard him crying. He whispered to himself, "But I just wanted everyone to stop…" After that, I left without bothering him. Even went out for a drink cause that was some depressing shit.

"Wow, I almost forgot that part too. Not even the Mac Daddy tamale and drink cheered me up. That _was_ a downer. Though, that was a pretty neat. The way he got our attention. Though I literally jumped and crashed backwards into Russia. Hahahaha, my _god._

Spain pointing at an imaginary bunny in his thought bubble then hops out onto real life Russia's knocked out head.

~And Flashback Bunny brings Spain to present reality ~

"And oh yeah! The time when America took out a clear water gun to squirt everyone and I saw Germany literally _reach _for his very real gun! Germany was about to pull it out when he realized that America's gun was just a toy. Germany blushed, looked around quickly, and slipped it secretly back before anyone could notice. I remember forgetting to breathe when I saw that and letting out that needed breath of relief. I must have said, "America, tu eres estupido" and "aye mi corazon," like 50 times. Sheesh._ Those days were quite something. _

Spain still in daydream mode remembers a bunch of other things like a hamburger, a soft drink, cupcakes, and when America got so tired of everyone fighting and that he pulled out a pillow and legit fell asleep. The fighting that day was so out of control that only his booming snores echoing on the megaphone stopped everyone!

_I mean, what _doesn't _America have in this desk. It has to have magic in order for all those odd things to come out. _

Spain took a breath anticipating all these would be objects that would appear in front of him once he reached the back of the desk. He pushes a secret button on the right upper corner button and a secret compartment clicks open. Yet, none of those amazing things are before him. Just a measly pen with gold stars and red/blue glitter painted all over it. He holds it in front of his deadpan eyes.

"_Seriously_. _This_ is all that is in there! And purple lint? Where the hell is all the cool stuff? What I_ need_ is a weapon dammit!"

"Yeah, that_ is_ a **pretty** lame weapon, you got there."

* * *

_Translation for the spanish words used: _

_Tu eres stupido. - You're stupid._

_Aye mi corazon. - Oh! My heart._

**And Special Shout Out to:**

iNatix, for waiting so long! 4EvaFranyify :), The Un of Uncommen, A Angel of the Midnight Sea, Dionnysia, Kirin-saga, Artfan, Miss Scouting, Kiku-pyon, Threegoodreasons, and NONAMESWEREAVAILBLE. You're just being awesome for reading this. So stay awesome.

Yes, that is the assassins introduction. Strife!


	4. Enter: The Playful Cold

(December 17th 2011 edit and January 24, 2012 final edit)

**Author Noties:**

-_- Oh my gosh please pardon my somewhat longer hiatus than totally and entirely expected. \o/

And without further ado, the chapter. Please enjoy. It was fun rererereading it again and finally being able to add the finishing touches. Also thank you to the fans who kept bugging me. This totally added to the guilt trip to coming back to this story. : p There will be more to come! For every story needs an end.

~~~~~~Chapter 4: Enter: The Playful Cold~~~~~~

Spain froze. He didn't realize he had spoken aloud. He forgot about the footsteps. He didn't even notice a shadowy figure leaning against the entrance munching on an apple. His thoughts became louder than the situation and now oh gosh. Spain's expression only took a second to change from stunned to furious. Knowing only anger mixed in with this new found feeling, was it fear?, he stared with rising fury towards the entrance. Spain couldn't even begin to create a sentence. Only thoughts collected within him. Simmering and simmering. But mostly, the "I want to kick your face in forever fury" thoughts.

_So this is him. Him. HIM! This guy did ALL of this to everyone! DO I JUST WANT TO PUNCH HIM SO HARD? And maybe in the next 10 seconds I might as well will! But before I mess up his face for hurting my friends, he has black hair, blue tips?, hazel eyes, semi huge eyebrows, not like England's though. That would actually make it harder to punch him. Being distracted by dem brows. Lastly, sun freckles. He's wearing all black fresh like a ninja from a movie. He's even wearing the logo robber hat for Christ's sake. Though if I go ahead and start battling…I… I don't know anything about him. What if I get myself in over for more than what I can chew? I can chew a lot but can't be too hasty for things like revenge? Come on come on calm down dude. Getting too ahead of yourself Spain! You don't know of his fighting style or how strong he is. Maybe? Maybe I should just be…friendly? The way Italy looks at things in these circumstances? Maybe this is just a misunderstanding? It better be for you good-looking villain. Or else your face will be all screwed up very VERY soon._

Spain slowly moves back a couple of steps with his hands open in front of him in a please-I-don't-want- any-trouble kind of manner. He tried breaking in a smile but that was just asking for too much at the present moment. Simmering anger and new found caution are always…heavy and somehow conflicting. Like that devastating battle between calm and not calmness. Good evil. All the normal jack shit things.

_This guy doesn't look that dangerous though. Okay, alright. He_ is_ well built but that doesn't mean... oh man. Gosh it would be awesome to think he'd be wearing lots of layers but I'll be damned if they are. Are THOSE ARMS all muscle? Like ALL MUSCLE. Wow geez, okay. Wow. I'm __**actually, am I actually? No yeah I'm ACTUALLY **__regretting acknowledging that those layers are muscles. Oh, I'm screwed. Wait, what am I doing? Idiot. I am literally the nation of Spain! I'm awesome! The fucking nation of passion and love! This merits to a lot more than coward thinking! I can fight! YOU can fight. Been doing that all my history anyways. And here I was already getting discouraged. Seriously? _He scoffed to himself.

Spain wipes the sweat forming on his forehead with his arm and then curls his hands into fists. The minute silence didn't seem to bother the villain. He was just about almost done with his apple. Just eating it all nonchalantly, as if he actually was bored?

The Villain took a look around while biting his apple. He chewed slowly, creating an elongated pause. Spain stayed in place, ideas rushing. Although there would be the occasional accidentally backing up into the desk on Spain's part which just made things awkward. Spain just didn't want to look anywhere else. No where else seemed more important at this moment. Not even the motionless bodies surrounding him. Friends that felt like family and warmth. Spain closed his eyes for this moment recollecting with all the love that has felt with his family of friends, weigh heavy for a second, and then light. As he opened his eyes the reveries of that 30 second flashback love were strong but there was no warmth here. Cold. It's really cold in here. The villain's presence was as if he had none. And to add to the fact Spain felt as if he were already at a cemetery. This idea grabbing on to the backside of his head was alarming. So Spain had these sudden question mark symbols hovering over his head. ? accompanied with! alarm. Where was this coldness coming from? He wasn't really at a death place. He was here with his still alive breathing friends. That has got to be enough of a comfort for now. That has got to be it to stay and fight against _him._

The villain was at ease and had everything been normal, he could have just been a passerbyer. Nothing special or out of normality about him. Except for his extreme good looking ness and almost adorable off gaze smile. He was actually rather content with what he is seeing as he bobbed his head in assurance. Scanning the room with pleasure until he laid his eyes on Spain. He looked at Spain as if he were out of place.

"Hmmmm."

"So you actually speak! I was wondering if you ever would before I smack you silly. And no, it's not going to be silly for you if you are. You ARE the one who did this to my friend's right?"

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmm? All you've got to say is HMMMM? Can't,"

"And here I thought all the nations would be knocked out by now. Also has anyone ever told you, you're a bit too chatty? You must learn the arts of shutting up. As you should have done along with your pals. But it seems like I missed just one. What? You don't like punch? I thought the Spanish _loved_ punch."

"Punch?" Spain said looking questioningly at the Villain. The Villain points with his index finger at the punch bowl. Spain quickly peers back making sure he isn't being taken on as a dope.

_Oh, the almost empty punch bowl…That certainly explains almost everything. Good thing I was asleep or else, I'd be like everyone else. Wonder what the flavor would have beeeennnnnerrrr FOCUS!_

It wasn't till Spain though that, that the final shred of the idea shocked him. He really is alone. There is no one backing him up this time. No France. No anyone. Spain's appearance wilted a little as his confidence deflated a bit. Though he made sure to keep his eyes strong. STRONG! For expressions like these are the ones heroes wear. Even if they are heroes that fall.

The villain declared, "Well, I'm always up for battles. Been a while and you seem to be eager to hit me too. Better dash whatever you're thinking of though. I hate those types of looks. Always makes my job longer. And it's always by like an hour or so too. Plus, if I don't make everyone go to sleep then my boss. You don't know my boss okay. He's kind of a real jerk. And he will become so _very_ aggravated and I won't get paid on time… _again_. And you just don't know the hassle. You don't even know. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. And you'll never know. But pfffff what am I doing now? Talking about the keyholders? I'm just a prince of darkness yadda yadda. And no don't be giving me that look. I'm not prince. IRONIC. Saying that for IRONIC reasons. Seriously. "

It seemed to Spain that the Villain was recollecting a bitter memory while keeping his almost lofty and playful charm. _Charm? REALLY now?_ The Villain snapped out of the reverie as quickly as he went into it. Spain knew that the fight would begin but he couldn't maintain his murderous expression. Not with such a playful sounding guest. If he weren't about the punch the beeping daylights out of him and vice versa, things would be enjoyable. As they were…before today. With everyone…

_This guy, he's just a kid. I don't want to even know how his boss is like either now! And that's totally irrelevant! Although his face was trying to say something else_. _Wait._

Suddenly Spain felt what felt like a pen in his pocket. Gripping on to it he began to say, "Look, I'm sorry about your boss. We've all got bosses to get nagged on upon. So I get that. But why? Why did you try this nasty act on us? You're just a kid. Funny too and what are keyholders?"

Saying the word 'kid' Spain could tell like he hit a nerve on the Villain. And maybe….he wasn't going to get any answer after all, not with that growing aura of freaking blackness around this guest.

"I'm no kid, NATION. Don't let my speech mannerisms FOOL you. But I'm actually quite high on the ranking of what I do. It doesn't even need to be clarified to you since you'll probably remember this conversation after I bring you down. I just really like missions okay? That's why I took on this job. Had better things to do but hey bosses orders right? Now look. You're making me all chatty now. What is it? Is friendliness an effect that you make? And keyholders? Nothing. They are nothing of your concern. Just a made up word from a made up character of your soon to be nightmare. For my power is night! _Good_ NIGHT!"

The Villain threw his apple towards Spain's head and while Spain reacted, the villain began to stride forward with quick ease, sneakers barely squeaking. Spain knocked the apple away with his hand to realize then that he was suddenly looking at a close-up of the Villain's face.

_TOO CLOSE! Wasn't he just over there? How did he even get this Ayyyyyeeeeeeeee! _

"Got to tie up a loose thread, mister loose thread. Why don't you take a NAP? Do as the prince says?"

The villain whacks with his whole right arm to Spain's head thrusting Spain towards the chalkboard. The chalk clatters on the wood floor as Spain's blood rushes to his head taking him out of his stupor. As well as dawning a wicked sick nasty headache. The villain dashed forward to Spain and Spain pushes himself back rolling along with the chalkboard. His sneakers squeaked with each sudden push backward as the Villain jumped forward each time. Was he trying to step on Spain's head or what? Spain hit the wall as the villain kicked his ribs HARD.

_This oughta take the air out of him. My kicks are hard enough to break ribs, _the villain smirked. Spain roared, "NOOOOOOOOO YOU WON'T!" Since this was all about speed and momentum, the villain was about to slam his hand into Spain's head again when Spain quickly blocked with America's glittered pen. In obvious shock Spain thought,

_Who would have guessed? His stupid pen actually came in handy after all! DAMN THIS PEN IS STRONG! And suddenly rocks with all the stars on it! _

"Thanks America! I owe you one," Spain said quite loudly since even he was amazed by that perfect block. _Truly _perfect. A once in a lifetime sort of perfection.

The villain took a step back with his slight smile gone and grim. He was just going to knock this nation unconscious through his superb skills but that block wasn't normal. It really wasn't since he battles a lot anyways and only pros ever get that lucky or a chance to pull that kind of stunt off. That wasn't luck. Time to be serious. He was the best in his class, in his department and league. He had to endure through a lot of whoopassing. One thing he picked up on was if the opponent has the ability to stop you, take them down without mercy. And to stop this perfect sleeping punch by this stupid fucking pen? You got to be kidding me. Oh hell no. OH HELL NO.

"Okay. Didn't. See. That. Coming," The villain said through gritted teeth.

"So I'll admit you're kind of strong. Though I thought you were getting lazy being a father of the Italies. And since I'm such a generous guy, why don't you give me your best shot. Guarantee that _you'll fail_ though. You are not strong enough for me. No one really is."

Spain felt greatly irked as he thought _Is this guy really mocking me? Guess he's not used to having things not go according to his plans whatever they are. But on the contrary, I have to have a lot of energy when dealing with Romano. I'm not getting older. I'm getting younger. Younger! I'm all he's going to be able to deal with! But something feels wrong here. What is this feeling? No. No doubting just attacking. SO ATTACK! Or wait no maybe not. Just react._

"Oh, not coming after me? Well then. Let me come to YOU!" He swung his leg at Spain's head when Spain caught his leg.

Both the Villain and Spain were surprised again, these once in a lifetime prevention blows growing in number, as Spain let a smile escape. But it was too soon to milk in the kisses of lady luck, since with the Villain's remaining leg he jumped and connected it to Spain's right ear. Growing Shock and a fast fading smile, fading faster than a half-life, Spain's eyes showed the most pained expression Spain had wore in a long time.

"!"

Spain sped sloppily sideways and back till his back hit the desk with a "clank" while he and the meeting papers fell in automatic disarray.

_OWWWWWWWWW! Ow, ow, ow,owowowowowowoowoowowwww that really fucking hurt_, Spain thought teary eyed as he bit his tongue to strain the whimper. As he rubbed his back fiercely Spain got up again. Wobbling, sure! But getting up became a more important task suddenly. Even more important than getting up extra early for yoga class. The Villain with ease and flow magically appeared a knife from his sleeve and swung this at Spain. Spain yelled, "NO YOU WON'T!" and Spain slapped away the knife with America's pen yet again. Upcoming miracle number 3! The clatter of the knife echoed afar behind someone's desk. Spain not missing a beat thrust's his body forward as his head meets with the Villain's jaw. This sent the Villain flying for but a second as a black smudge crashes over some chairs and stays there. The fight had ended. He had won. He REALLY won. Spain was about to lose consciousness because he hit the Villain too hard even for himself. But he felt so overjoyed he needed to celebrate this. Falling to his knees and panting, he stretches out one arm towards the ceiling while muttering, YES! While the other arm clutches his head inspecting for what felt like broken pieces. Or was it just the headache magnified by forever?

"Okay that _had_ to hurt. I _even _made ME hurt! OWwww! ." Spain winces as he tries to soothe the incredibly fast growing bump on his head. _Is that blood too_? _DAMN, HOW _HARD_ A THRUST TO THE CHIN WAS THAT? LIKE 100 MILES PER HOUR THRUST? DAYYUUUMMM._ _Good thing he is down cause I can't keep this fighting up. Maybe I really am old. Heehee, I'm already sweating and pushing at my limits. And here I thought before I had only one limit! BUT I've got limits! I'm stronger than I believed myself to be. Oh thank hope and derp to the doubting, Ahhhhhh it's good to be awesome. Why did I party so much with my people though! That would have saved me for this fight in tip toppy shape. Instead of the snoorefest I was having before all this. I partied too hard but actually ahhhh I take that back. It was too much fun_. It's always so much fun.

Images of Spain drunk with Prussia, France, and a random Denmark who also crashed by came to his mind as they swung side by side, the disco lights blinking on and off. Spain felt himself smile.

Spain then blinked and looked down at his hands.

_I may be old, but being old is something to be proud of! There is so much art and history to me. Pfff, I even gave a lesson in whoopass to this young wannabee villain. Okay, maybe he isn't wannabee. He's actually pretty freaking tough! Was. Was. Past tense mind. Past tense._

Spain is making an effort to get up when he is surprised by a glass shattering scream. He got up with a jolt and felt his hairs jolt up with him.

"You! YOU! You mother fucker! ," the villain yelled as he jumped up. Suddenly it seemed as if all energy restored in the Villain's health bar since he was just looking like he'd explode. He demanded that Spain look at the white piece of paper in his fingers. While the Villain kept yelling, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. THIS IS JUST…."

"Why is he so intently staring down at that piece of pap—shit,_ not_ paper. Tooth." Spain thought. And the more Spain looked at the enraged and now ruffled Villain the more he was amused. His mask was loopy. His front tooth was not really where it belongs. The Villain just looked flat out funny. Still handsome but now just a little bit less. Spain resisted the urge to laugh out loud so he chuckled and pointed at the Villain. So much better right?

"Serves you right. No offense."

The Villain stared, his cheeks becoming crimson red and in Spain's eyes becoming cuter each passing second. "Awww, you look so much like my tomato Romano, whenever he's about to burst a vein…so cute~" Spain unconsciously said. Thus Spain won the "hero to say all the wrong things award."

The Villain drilled intent of murder at Spain. Things were going so down now. So down, the Villain already thought of the perfect way to execute Spain and have it so that not even the worms could find his body.

"I don't _care_ if I was just ordered to make everyone go to sleep while my boss and his friends do their bossy things. I don't think he will even mind, okay he may mind, but I can't give enough of a fuck about that for him now, if I _beat_ _**you**_ within an inch of the afterlife. Just putting this out on the table for you to see "Jefe" but I'm going to break every fucking bone in your fucking body. You lucky son of a bitch. You don't even know how lucky you are to have someone like me be the last person you'll ever talk to alive. Yeah yeah, I kid you not. Wipe that smirk off your face. I wasn't in the best mood all day. Burnt my coffee. BURNT MY HAND. Boss _had to _CALL on my weekend off. PLANS WERE ALREADY FUCKING MADE. Seriously. I had plans you know. It's these things one does with others in advance by the way. And there you go just making it _so_ **much** _better_! Frankly now, I'm looking forward to your pathetic begging! You Son of a Bitch. SON OF A! SONOFA!" And the villain laughed menacingly and almost chaotically as if he really did lose it for 5 seconds of so and shut the roaring up as fast as it began. These eyes of his were dangerous eyes. Eyes of the hunt. For the kill and the only kill which drowns.

Spain snapped out of his awwwwwing stupor and was surprised to find that his arms were actually trembling. That laughing did it.

_Oh shit. He lost it. He's…!_

Next thing Spain saw was the villain's face close up, pushing him to the ground HARD. Spain couldn't even blink with pain. He was allowed no seconds to himself for reaction. Only receiving. The Villain punched quick punches that didn't miss and what felt like hundreds of them every second. On and on he kept punching as Spain could only wriggle and yelp in pain. Not even a minute had pasted and Spain couldn't block anymore as he desperately wanted for it to stop.

_The pain the pain! Oh god! How did he even come over here so quickly? Oh God! Someone_ _please hear me!_ OH GOD. OH GOD. OHHHH GOOODDDD NOOO! MAKE IT! MAKE IT STOP OH GOD!

Spain began to scream and yell but his desperation and pain kept distorting it till it was but an ugly sound. To shut Spain up the Villain added extra punches to the mouth making sure teeth would shatter as his had.

"Shut the fuck up, Spanish man. Because no one is going to get up or hear you. They'll be knocked out till tomorrow. That is just how powerful that punch was, plus has mega boosters for extra filling. Now if you don't mind turning down your volume, gotta keep avenging my tooth here," as the villain took a second to point out the gape in his mouth, "you fucking asshole! I mean, how am I going to go back to my suite if my mates are gonna rip on me the first second I enter! I won't _ever _live THAT DOWN! Good thing you're such a good boy settling under my thighs so quietly and willingly. Heh. You're like a rag doll and I'm actually killing you. That IS what you're actually feeling right now. You're dying! Hahaha. HAHA. . Because YOU_ will_ die. I promised you _so."_

And Spain yelped and yelped until it felt as if he were choking just by breathing and then he remembered that he wasn't alone. He had never been alone. How could he forget? His comrade in his dream? _America! AMERICA!_

Spain panting desperately faced the desks and began to scream with all the amount of energy he had left, "AMERICA! AMERICA! For the love of God, AMERICA WAKE UP! AMERICA! AMERICA!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, that no one is going to wake up?" And he kept punching faster and harder and Spain couldn't even scream in clear words anymore as he screamed, "Ameriibbaaa. meribbbagh. Uddddaaame. Uddeemee."

Spain began to cry as he kept staring at America's light golden head on the desk hoping for any movement at all. And for once Spain actually knew he was really going to die here. This was his time to die.

_Please No. NO._

* * *

O_e

**Shoutouts to Everyone** and ARTFAN who kept on believing I'd finish this. YOU ALL ROCK SO MUCH I FEEL SO MUCH GUILT. :c But not so much, if I finish this story! :D

Also how were the holidays? Happy late Christmas greetings of warmth and New Year's. Hope your resolutions are still in tact. It IS only January. 24th. {=O

p.s damn this chapter was long. How did I even write this? No really, I must consult with past me of two year's ago. How how how?

Please Review! This keeps me going and going and going despite my slowness in updates! :)


	5. I DO NOT Wake up for this

Author notes:

Hetalia is still very awesome. Also must mention that I'm not the owner of these awesome characters. u_u

That's it. Let's read on~

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Do Not wake up for this.**

_What in the actual world is that god awful sound? Yeesh! I can't believe my mind's comprehending this but is this?... EVEN WORSE? Than England's singing in the shower? O_o Wow, sounds like it actually IS and here I thought my kid self was the only one to be doomed to listen such non-worldly sounds. xD Gosh, I'm glad that when I think to myself others don't' hear this. Or else England would SO be sending me many many death glares right now. `:D_

_But _really?_ How is that even possiblughhh ow ow ow. Ahhhh Ahhhhhhh! My neck my neck, aches hurts hurt! Okay, so maybe sleeping on the desk WASN'T the best position for oww owww ahh oww sleep or my neck for that matter. That tingly sensation needs to stop now so I can turn down this music. Seriously, sounds more like someone dying than music. _

America's light golden head seemed to float upwards and he blinks the drowsiness away and to get a clear image of what's going on. His vision of the decorated meeting room didn't come in detail after the 5th blink alerting him that maybe he needs his GLASSES to see? Glasses, where? No, not anywhere in sight._ (pun intended)_

_Okay I'm up and can't see anything at all. Glasses, glasses… _

He pats his shirt pockets and side pockets but to no avail and slips his hands into his bomber jacket pockets. Nothing there.

_Great… _

_Alright. It was on my face the last time I checked. So it's got to be around here. Or not? Well, good thing I listened to Japan for once. _

* * *

_Flashback_

_[2 year's earlier in wet April]_

America fondly remembers the first time he lost his glasses. This was when Japan and he were on a ferry sight seeing Japanese waters. America had seen two swans hugging each other in a distance and to get a closer look, leaned in away from the rails only to have his glasses slip slowly down his nose and off into the water. After pretty much grieving over his 'forever RIP' glasses for 5 minutes that Japan, who was worried about causing a scene in midst of the other sightseers, offered to treat him in making a bunch of spare glasses after they get off the ferry. Like a parent giving candy to a child after a booboo. And as America wiped away his tears Japan got him off the floor America said, he'll always have spares from now on so that he won't ever miss a moment in life. Japan touched by America's words smiled while America also thought to himself, "that and so that the next time I lose my lifeline to ACTUALLY seeing ANYTHING AT ALL I'll be prepared."

_End memory._

* * *

America bends down to his suitcase on the ground and isn't quick to find his glasses like he thought he would.

_Spares ARE incredibly life saving! So where are you little dude. You belong on my face as soon as possible! Okay, I KNOW I have a spare somewhere in my brief case. Somewhere….somewhere…Aha! Here we go. Oh if only Japan saw, he'd be proud to have rubbed off such good habits to an already awesome hero like me.~ _

America was chipper after finding his glasses and as he brought his glasses to his face, he couldn't help to take notice to something rising in the back of his mind. This music was less and less sounding like music.

America slowly puts on his glasses, his eyes trained on the ground. His mind is always quicker to capture details than himself. The fact that there was no nonsensical chatter around him. No bustling around in the seats or movement of papers. No laughter or arguments. Just this sound and now this new sound of fear filling his lungs.

America gazed upwards again for the 2nd time and this time he caught up with the rest of his instincts as his eyes captured everything. Everyone was thrown about on the ground or desks. No one else seemed to be breathing except him. His own escalating gasps being the only sound other than the eerie sounds becoming quieter and faded behind the front desk.

In that instant it felt like a tidal wave hit him from no where. It felt like swimming in distilled fear. And surfacing from his heart, rose the he promised he made with his younger self who would cry at all the crazy ghost and monster stories England filled in his storytelling nights; the one who would always be hiding behind England's strong tall legs.

Back then in those long times ago, Little America would look up to England and how tall he was. And he promised himself that when he one day grew tall too like England, that he'd be a hero that fights fear face to face to save the day.

Because of his codes of honor that he made from that time, it usually brings him so much trouble with all his comrades in every war. Like that time…

* * *

Flashback

Date: May 2, 1945

[Before German Forces surrendered in Berlin during WWII]

Right when the war was ending, all of them, China, Russia, France, England, and America tired, worn out, dirt smeared on their faces, blood and mud caked on their hair were deciding their last offensives against the German forces.

Their grief was heavy while the Allied powers discussed another way on top of all the countless failed plans to infiltrate German trenches behind a mount of dirt right before no man's land. America being well rested since the night before then said, "Screw this plan and all the plans. Come on let's go in one last time with all our enthusiasm. And just with that! Only with our vitality! xD And I'm SURE we'll break through the field and finally end this. End what has cost us so many of our …friends."

With the last word the light in America's eyes faded but then relit 10 fold with a determination that couldn't be shook.

Before anyone could react to his words or even look away from China's map on the table, America had already jumped away from their safety hole and ran straight towards the machine guns and bullets.

Every bullet streaked past and away from America. His vitality giving him wings to his feet. England is heard in the background of the rising machine fire screaming behind America, "AMERICA, your bloody enthusiasm is for always almost getting yourself killed god dammit! I ORDER YOU to come back here right now! HEY! Oh shit, fuck THIS! China, Russia, come on we can't let him be stupid all alone!" As England also broke away from their safe haven and started dodging the bullets streaking by Russia comes running in after England. He yelled for England huffing and puffing and as England slowed down, he took note of how the grey daylight contoured that certain rare genuine smile, "England! You mean, 'be brave' alone right?" England stunned by Russia's half joke half correction, broke into a slight smile of his own as he said, "Isn't that what I originally said? Now after our foolish brave comrade."

End memory.

* * *

_I'm always the first to jump into trouble. And what do you do when fear is presented like this as in every war I've stood up against, against every fear that sent me crying cause I'm the sentimental type …is to stand up against it with all my exuberance. All of it. As I always do~ ^u^_

His memories being the platform of confidence that he stood on sent him shooting off like a star. Now alert, eyes dilating, with a firm determination blossoming from his heart, he shot downward gliding like fly fish and jumped.

The only thing he knew at this very moment was that someone was beating somebody else without a fight and that's never any fair. The rest… as to ponder why everyone was dead… why he was spared and other necessities will be last. Cause it is dance fighting time. And all you need is exuberance, muscle, and urge to start a smack down, American style. Beat up now, ask questions later. Or better yet, ask questions WHILE beating them up. Oh yeah~

As if jolts of lightning were lighting up his veins that America movements were as silent and quick as lightning hitting the ground. Only thunder makes noise and oh was he going to start with a very big bang. He wasn't exactly to the front of the room yet, but closing in. With this bubbling new agility he swiftly succeeded in zigzagging down on the desks. Quietly descending downwards, America ran-hopped with more momentum before nearing the front desk, his eyes never leaving his destination.

It wasn't till he was three hops away till the Villain felt someone looking at him. America's determinedness to tackle whomever he or she was sent him with the last leap flying away from the first row of desks towards the Villain's head. The Villain late to the alertness game, his right hand just about to smack another blow to Spain's head, paused. He slowly turned his head to the left only meet face to face with America's pissed off blue eyes. The Villain only had a second to embrace for impact by closing his eyes when America pummeled into the Villain, both heads colliding.

They fell spectacularly.

America still soared a bit more above the falling Villain and smacked into the blackboard square on, his shoulder embracing most impact and sunk onto the floor.

The Villain momentarily blacked out either from shock cause 'man did that come out from nowhere' in his eyes and sudden impact from anybody's whole body weight straight to the head has always got to hurt. 100 times over. 100. Times. Over.

So there they lay, spread out on the floor both of their foreheads bearing new droplets of blood from the impact.

The thud's sudden echoes faded as quickly as they manifested. And silence engulfed the room.

...

* * *

Author's Notes

:x

I know. I _know_. I really dislike cliffhangers myself but my hands just can't stop from adding them in. xD

To be honest, this chapter came from nowhere since it was written just today o_o but it's important for the transitioning, so please bear with me. :D

Keep in mind, I can't write for the life of me. My professors were always quick in telling me I had no talent in writing. But alas, what am I going to do? These daydreams aren't going to write themselves~ Plus it was kind of fun. Writing again after taking a really long break. No seriously, months and months. Dear dear. u_u

As a gift and pardon for the long spells of being away, is my favorite song of the week.

Michita – Mosir Memoir.

It's an awesome song and I advise you get your rock on~ ^u^ Till next time ;)


	6. Moments

_**:x **It has been 2 years since the last update. I really can't say anything as a pardon for the delay. I have gone to many different places in these last 2 years and fanfiction became a distant memory. However, I still enjoy hetalia and America. America's one of my favorite and dearest of memories. I had stopped the story because there was no end for this story. I always had it in mind but couldn't find a way to write it. Now I'm making up for it. Working hard to work together with past me's words and my new way of writing. Hope it can make sense! Pardon! Thank you for reading for you getting this far. _

_As always Hetalia's not mine, though I wished they all were. ^U^_

* * *

Spain relaxed as the villain let go. Spain was so tired. His eyes were swollen and he felt like heavy lead sinking him down to the earth. But mostly he wanted to just relax. The pain was so numbing that it almost felt like he was floating and it felt good. Spain last thoughts were,

_Gracias Dios, America woke up. Had I only remembered sooner that he didn't drink it either…why did I forget something so important? America… woke… up…thank goodness…I can sleep. I hope I can wake up soon…Romano…_

Spain strained to speak and he could only form these broken words.

"Amerribaa..."

America's ear listened as he fought with the villain.

"Spain! Spain ohmygod, I'm _so SO _**SORRY!** I don't understand why I didn't wake up sooner! Like seriously how could I not have woken up _sooner_? Spain… what's going…I don't seem to understand,"

"Kick hiss athhh," Spain mumbled through his swollen lips.

America glanced behind towards Spain and he was shocked to see how Spain lay before him. America's glassy eyes reflected and picked up each purple, black, browning hue on Spain's feebly beat up body. His eyes began to tear with a mix of sudden understanding and hatred. Spain feebly managed to lift his left hand to show the thumbs up sign and then it dropped to the ground just as softly as it rose. Spain stared at America with intense feeling before he slowly closed his eyes and his head rolled to his side to a quite stillness. America winced as if he felt Spain's pain run right through him. He then turned around to focus on the villain's equally blue eyes suddenly a lot bigger and capable of giving the Villain the biggest beat down he's ever given.

"You! You hurt Spain like that. I really dislike you! Speak to me! Why do dodge me? Have you noticed my fists would shatter your bones? Cause I will Mr. Villian! Tell me! Why did you beat Spain up? WHAT is going ON HERE? WHY is everyone dead? What did you do to them! TELL ME! SAY something you fucking little shit…"

America began to feel his cheeks burn and his eyes sting with the new forming tears. Had he really said it? That they were all dead? _God. Damn. It. All_. America grimaced as his fists kept digging into the Villain's shirt. The Villain was of course calm for some reason. The hits weren't affecting him though they should have if he were normal. He stayed quiet and tilted his head as if to ponder while participating in this fighting dance.

"Don't MOCK ME. ANSWER me," America demanded with coldness radiating.

"I'm not too… sure… what _is_ happening here. I was supposed to make everyone go to sleep but then the nation of Spain was awake. And now _you_. What I'm wondering is why the punch did not work on you or the nation of Spain. Was it not powerful enough? Do you have resistance to it? But I don't contemplate too much on the past. I focus on the present and my boss always hates that about me…but oh well. In addition that… still fucking pissed off. My weekend plans are down the drain, my tooth is not where it's supposed to be, so that means I have to buy a crown. Do you have any idea how much that costs? Like a thousand each…better get paid extra for taking this job anyways. And! My fucking boss wanted this done by like now and it's not. I could whine all day but I'm not that type of guy. I'll just use my anger to beat you down where you're supposed to be. They don't call me "The Closer" after all for nothing. And that's it. There's more to it but see my lips and how they're closed.

"Ah, we'll see about that!"

And they danced as America dodged the villain's swings and dropped himself to the ground. He quickly placed his hands on the villain's feet and brought them toward himself. Using the Villain's momentum falling down, America then swung the villain into the chalkboard.

CRASH!

"YEAH," America yelled as he fist pumped the air…only to have his smile disappear as he thought about England lecturing him about the chalkboard when they woke up. America made a face and chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to buy a new chalkboard now," America kept smiling until he realized _No wait. They are all dead…Why am I even fighting this guy?_

"So! OKAY! THAT means that I DON'T need to buy a new Chalkboard after ALL, since everyone's FUCKING dead," America yelled to the air, but more to himself.

The villain jerked upward in a stiff motion. He patted off the chalk on his black sweater and he looked menacingly at America.

"Dead, _no_, asleep, yes. And you know what? I'm actually **going** to murder you. Orders? What Orders? Can't give a flying fuck about orders right now, no no. No no Yes. This day! It just keeps on _getting_ **worse** and worse. So I am just going to fucking kill you. KILL YOU. And I _promise_ I won't stop till you are dead in front of me plus that Spain. I assure you. So, Die. Plus, I never liked America. You stupid American's with you're stupid stupidness. I'll just tell my boss I accidentally killed you. I don't think he'll mind. And if he minds, fuck him too."

"Oh no, you didn't!..."America said as he thought, _When you said so die…why did it seem to me as if you didn't mean it? But this guy's vibes…the vibes…. they are serious. Oh well, no reason to think about the cause…just got to deal with the effect!_

"YAHHHHH," America yelled as he lunged at the villain and danced around but the space was too cramped America noticed. He tripped on Germany during the scuffle and apologized, "Sorry Germany."

America swung around dodging as he gave Germany a small smile.

_Thank goodness though. Thank you fucking God, I would give you a kiss, if I knew where the hell you were. They're not dead. Yeah, they're _not. _He said they are sleeping! But he's definitely intent on killing me! At least it is me and not them. They are…alive!_

* * *

D: There will be more updates. The chapters are already written. Just needs revision. Thank you for reading. You cool cool cucumbers.

Stay cool. Yeah~


	7. Fight On!

_Chapter 6: Fight on! Let's just jump into this._

_As always, Hetalia and its characters are not mine*_

* * *

_Okay America, think! This is isn't a place to be fighting!_

America scanned the room.

_I'm not too sure if the drink was poisonous…and it's eerie that no one is moving…but…I know I've got to get this man as far away from them as I can. I'm pretty strong. I know I am. Spain is pretty ballsy too. So I don't understand how Spain could lose! But the more I notice this guy just keeps _getting_ up! Almost as if…as if he were a… a zombie robot!? __**Oh my god**__, it couldn't__** be**__. Could he be! He _couldn't_ be …ZOMBIE ROBOT!? __Could that be why_ _he stronger than me?! No way. No __**way**__…what? Stronger than me! Alright, he's _definitely_ is a zombie robot. _

America began to grow stunned at this new found epiphany. And then America knew what he had to do and knew exactly where to do it.

"Hey you. Yeah you! Zombie Robot Villain thing you! I will give you some credit. I haven't played rough with a zombie robot in a long time or _ever_ in a matter of fact. But I must say that you're a pretty good fighter. However, don't keep your hopes up cause a little wussy like you couldn't even begin to fathom my awesome strength. I am a hero after all, and you are the bad guy and it's known since like the beginning of time that the bad guys will **always**_fall_. To tell you the truth, you're not even worth my time."

With this America abruptly turned around and began to walk out of the room as if the meeting was over and all was right with the world.

The Villain looked dumbfounded as he muttered, "Zombie robot…Wtf? Did he just…WTf? What the FUCK!? Where the in the hell do you think you're going? You just _don't_ walk out on a fight while you're fighting? You're the WUSSY!"

America stopped midway and twirled around with his neck irked upward a little bit. America smiled and thought,_ "Wussy huh?"_ He then proceeded to smiled, stick out his tongue and pulled down his eye socket showing the inside of his eye. America playfully sung in a loud clear voice, "Na Na Na na Na naaaaahhhh! You're just a wimp! A gapped tooth loser! I mean I can't stand looking at your ridiculous face anymore and no one else ever will too! You're just too difficult looking! Ahhhhh, actually that's not it. You're just a waste of my fucking time. Bye now."

America disappeared behind the entrance doors as he thought_, that ought to reel him in. Even __**I'd**__ want to hit me if someone did that to me._

Good thing America couldn't see the Villain's face for he was turning all kinds of purple. The villain shot after him as he skidded and bumped into the wall next to a fallen palm tree outside in the hallway. America had opened a water bottle from his jacket and quickly squirted it near the entrance so the Villain could trip. The Villain red in his eyes saw America laughing running full throttle down the hallway at an amazing speed.

"And here I thought the Italian's were the ones to run the fastest," the Villain said bitterly as got himself up as he dusted off the dirt on him. He glanced at his watch. He frowned as he shook his head side to side. "Fuck. My boss…_ohhhhh_ my boss. He's such an asshole when he's mad… probably will dock my pay this week or give me the _treatment_. (Shudder) I should have been done 30 minutes ago and given the all clear. Shit. Gosh, this job isn't all bad just only when everything is fucking up like _**right now?**_

It's been a while since I had fun though. Although going to an amusement park would have been just the same. Ah well. Killing someone is just more fun." He smirked as his eyes darkened and began to casually jog behind America.

_I have to get this guy out of here, _America thought as he ran. The swaying branches from the trees outside made rapid shadows across his face. It could have been the shadows but he looked grimmer, if only for a second.

_Last time I checked this is the second floor and right about now…Okay, there should be a soft abundance of bushes! I've always wanted to jump into the bushes each time I passed by that window. Guess NOWS DA TIME!_

"DETOUR!" America lunged, as he stopped abruptly and pulled his entire weight through the left window, shattering the glass outward. His hands opened as if he were to fly like a swan from the rooftop off towards the first floor. However, America had fallen not very much like a swan and it was much more like an accident. He stumbled when he landed on the small roof path outside the window and descended in spirals. He made tons of oof's and ouch grunts as he ungracefully fell off the first floor rooftop into the bushes. Birds flew when he hit the ground.

For a moment there was silence as America was too stunned that the whole world suddenly stopped from all the diagonal swerving vision he had just experienced.

"Okay…that wasn't the way I...expected it…at all. Um, no broken bones here or hereeeeeeeee? Okay!" America winced as he limped forward stretching his legs and frustratingly intent on taking out that branch that has just latched itself onto his messy hair.

The Villain got to the broken window and peered through. He saw America limping, taking out the leaves and branches from his hair and then picking up speed and running into the forest. The sounds of bushes departing echoed.

"I'm not letting you get away. No," the Villain growled. He took a moment to recall the face his Boss would make if he failed and reaffirmed his thoughts.

"No, I can't let you escape. No loose threads. That was the deal." The villain swiftly jumped out the window and hopped down, the way America had imagined himself doing, but failed to do so.

[Somewhere running in the forest]

America huffed and huffed as he jumped over fallen logs and shrubs in his way.

_I really need to go out running more often. I've gained some weight or something. I used to run faster than this._ Pant * pant*.

_If I remember correctly…ugh. There are too many things to think about! What about everyone who I left behind? They were all asleep and Spain…how long had that guy been..._on top of him_…beating_ **him like that**? _ I am not supposed to allow things like this to happen. But I let it… I'm horrible. But no use for beating myself up just now… alright mind of mine, what am I missing?_

America began to rummage through all the memories that occurred today. Getting up, making bacon and eggs. Misreading the clock. Arriving 30 minutes earlier. Picking up the chalk to attempt drawing the nations…but then thinking how tired it is to move muscles and keep the body up. Sitting in Canada's chair. Relaxation time. Then England. Getting poked from Canada. Flying with Spain in the dream. Waking up to see that guy on top of Spain. Jumping down the stairs and almost slipping on one of the paper cups. Beating the crap out of that guy. New Chalk board. _Wait_…America's mind jumped back a couple of sentences.

_Paper cups._

"Paper cups! Paper cups... Every desk had a paper cup…."

_Could it be that there was something in the drinks that was supplied today? The drinks. Something in it. Yeah that had to be it! Because both Spain and I were asleep so we didn't drink… it!_ America smiled as he now knew this_. Yeah, it has to be a sleeping drug…so no one is actually dead. But Spain…why didn't I wake up earlier? Wait, that guy said so… already. Ah me with my forgetfulness. Maybe I'm getting Alkseimer's or Amnesia? Ah, I'll have to check into that when this is all over. This will all be over right? And everything will turn back into yesterday when none of these things happened. _

America narrowed his eyes in a strong defeating sadness as he felt a pang of guilt and resentment because he hadn't been there to prevent Spain from being in such a bad shape. They were _just _together. Weren't they were _just_ gawking at the galaxy self-destructing with popcorn in his dream?

America frowned, his eyes depressed with the happy light he always made sure he had, gone dim.

_No one can see me making this face anyways now…so it's alright to make it. But sometimes when I look at the sky, I feel like someone is watching me. No…no could be._

He ran for a while knowingly sure that the Villain was still hunting behind him. He could just feel it. He kept running until he recognized the pine trees around this area. He finally arrived to the sight where he usually set up his telescope to watch the Milky Way. This spot was near the cliff shoreline overlooking the sea. Once he was at a good opening on a dirt ground he dropped to the ground and hugged it as if it were his bed. He was sure at the rate he was running that the villain wouldn't get there for at least a good 15 minutes.

"I'm… so…. exhausted! Thank goodness I took that nap back at the meeting room. It did me well. Naps… _are_ ah-maze-zing! On my list of things to keep on doing…naps. And I'm going to have to wash my face. Note to self; do not hug dirt ground every day. Ahahah!"

America made a check mark on one of the clouds. America then placed his arm over his eyes to block the beating sunlight his rising and laying his other arm on top of his sweaty chest going up and down. _It's so warm today…I could take a nap right now under the crisp blue sky if it weren't for this upcoming fight. This is going to decide it but I want to know why this guy is so strong and why he continues to fight me. Who exactly are you dude?_ America yawned and half sighed letting himself close his sweaty eyes.

"Gah! No! No no no no no no…Sleep no! NO," he slapped his cheeks a bit.

So America sat upward and sat Indian style and waited calming his tense center down.

_That guy! Is damn persistent! And not as cool as a zombie robot because they have machine guns attached to their arms and jets…sigh. He is agile though. That much credit I give him. Young and strong. Is he American cause he's soooooooooo…I mean, he's just as strong as I _am._ I can't figure out his accent though. I don't really ever pay attention to accents anyhow. Probably should have. =_= _

_This…T-this is bad though. I know that… I must be the hero at the end of the day. But he's strong and I'm getting worn out. I pretended to not be in front of him but ahhh I really am sore all over. His punches don't miss and even though they don't strike as strong, they really left my muscles sore. Is this some ninja jutsu bullshit? Damn. _ America sucked in air and let it out shakily.

America kept on thinking.

_I'll just beat him. No use in thinking it out. Nothing turns out as planned anyways. And it's not really my strong suit. Where would be the fun in life if it was planned? But then what the hell does destiny mean then? And what if some of the things that happened to my life didn't happen? Then I wouldn't be the same person that I am now…errr!_ America ran his fingers through his hair and made it ruffled. _I'm thinking too complicated like!_

_Come on America, don't think now. Just react. Oh there he is._

America hid his tiredness and sucked up the air in his lungs as if to make him look more intimidating and bigger. America taunted getting up, "Took you a while you loser."

"For your information it's Mister Villain to you. Tired with this chit chat. Let's go. Brimming with energy to seeing your sorry face down in the ground."

America narrowed his eyes…_oh really? As a matter of fact I was just on the ground but of my own will_…

Sweat trickled down America's forehead. He winced as he realized how tired he was.

_Shit!_ _I'm as tired as a hippo that just ran 20 miles nonstop. What is _up_ with this guy?_

America stood rigid with his back to the ocean. He began to get into a stance to minimize his openings. The villain aware of the impending battle took a second to become aware of his surroundings. He smirked in approval.

"I like the scenery. Flat ground. No grass to diminish sliding. It's the perfect place for you to die? Would you say not?"

"Not."

The villain smiled as if he was going to have a lot of fun. And not missing a beat America decided to be the first to attack and dashed towards him.

_If the fight is going to start, I should start it and end it too! Just got to knock him out somehow. He is still going even after hitting him with my tough fists. If I don't stop him soon, I actually may start losing to this kid._ America caught himself from beginning to frown and he told himself, _Haha, am I becoming scared? A hero never fails in will at least? Oh whatever! Just focus on priority number one…tackling this mother fucker __**down**__." _

America bit his lip and they both swung at each other and America managed to get a few punches in there…but the villain was winning. The villain had managed to back America up to the edge of the cliff. America noticed as he almost lost balance as he yelled, "WHOOOOAAAAA."

He waved his arms and leaned forward enough to skid off the crumbling edge.

"Ahhh….ah… that was close," America gasped.

"Apparently not close enough."

"Aw, shut it," America barked.

America peered back and saw the seagulls and the sharp, America made a mental note on the "sharpness" of the **rocks** down below.

_They look kind of similar to what I'd guess a_ painful_ death would be like? Yeah…I'm trapped. No worries, no worries cause I'm the hero!_ America thought to himself and then made a worried face.

_Okay, Okay got to stop with the bullshit. I really need to stop making myself believe that. I'm not a superhero, I'm just… me. And I'm stuck here on this pathetic excuse of a sturdy cliff. It's legit crumbling below me. This is dangerous. What I need to do is to back off the ledge but this guy really got me cornered. If only he was not on the path of destruction. Then he too would be an awesome hero at least in strength. _

The villain dashed and leapt towards America. America wide eyed, completely not expecting that, reacted by taking a quick side step to his right. The villain had miscalculated as he thought America would make a sidestep to the left. And the villain began to fall off the ledge.

_Shit. I'm actually scared. This can't end this way. No, _the villain thought.

With quick acting, he turned himself around in the air…just enough to be able to grab America's shoe. America surprised at the sudden sensation of being dragged downward off the safety of the ledge took all his energy to grab the land behind him with his hands. His glasses tumbled off his face onto the dirt. But it was all too late. He got jerked down and skids downward. The rubble fell with him taking him more down and down to the very edge of the cliff.

America was dangling on the edge with the villain holding onto his legs. Everything was slowing down in America's mind while everything was speeding up in the villain's.

"Cough cough*…ahhhh my eyes got dirt in them…if_ only_ I could rub them but then I'd have to let go…I think I can manage," America ended. He squinted and tried to blink a couple of times but only tears could form.

"God… I clearly _did __**not**_ wake up this morning for this shit to happen. _Seriously_..." America said while he looked up at the sky. America saddened and closed his eyes while grabbing the dissolving dirt within his hands.

_I'm onto you God. Like seriously? Did my day have to be this bad? It would have been fine with just forgetting to heat up the coffee and then rushing to work 30 minutes early to find that nobody was there. But this? This must be some twisted sense of humor that you have God…Well…at least I managed to hold on to the edge of the cliff…but I can't hold for __**two **__people for much longer… this is bad. YOU HEAR ME? This really is like totally …not… great… at …all. _

America began to tremble because of the effort he had to put into both of his hands. America then looking for solutions came up with one but this was risky.

"Oi! Mister Villain? You still alive?"

"Yeahhhhhh… who else do you think is holding on to your legs? Santa Claus," the villain shot while expressing a face that said Did-you-actually-just-say-that-right-now-cause-look.

"Okay, okayyyyyyyyy! Sheesh, someone's pissy. Just wanted to make sure…." America said straining himself as he gritted down.

"Look we are both going to fall down into those rocks unless…"

Out of nowhere, the villain hugging America's legs with one hand, took with his other, from his pocket, his emergency _poisoned_ dipped knife and stabbed America's leg. America yelped as he gasped from the sudden sheering pain. He felt and could imagine the knife sinking into him which made him shudder. A moment of silence passed as the villain said, "You…you were going to say unless one of us falls down right? You American scum. You're planning to shake me off all because I wanted to kill you!"

America was fighting the weakness in his hands as he said shakily as he shook his head, "Well, wouldn't anyone want to shake off their killer? And no…_no_. I_**wasn't**_… going to say that….I was going to say… unless** you** …climb up first …and then… help me…like me… up…Or maybe I could sway back and forth and you could…reach up? Uh…"

The villain shocked and surprised looked towards America with the face of a child encountering a new question and wondering why? He silently looked at America's back and how America was now trembling and he made his way down towards the newly blooding knife that was now sticking out of America's right leg. The villain bit his lip and shuddered.

"Why? Why would you allow me to climb **you**? I wanted to kill you! I _actually_ still want to _kill you._ Don't you remember!" the villain yelled frustrated.

America was feeling the tiredness of his hands and the pain throbbing from his leg. There was a soft sensation crawling up from his leg towards the heart of his body and America knew_….this is…poison. I've felt this before…Ha. Ha. Ah. __I thought that if he climbed up first we could manage…but it seems like I can't hold on any more…. _America bit his lip in regret.

_Actually God, just scratch that…everything I just said to you…I think I am going to die. And I don't want to be mad at you in the end of my everything. No. I don't._

…America shut his eyes and said, "Are you _sure_ that you're still mad at me and want to kill me like _right_ now? At this very moment, that both you and I are dangling like some poor suckers on this ledge? Let things pass kid…I think you should instead channel your anger into the willpower to keep holding onto me kay? And yeah yeah I remember. I know that….it's just that I don't want anyone to die…but it seems our luck has run out because…I actually… can't? Hold on… anymore. Ha-ha. That's America's willpower for you…not that much after all," America ended bitterly and he mumbled afterward… "Sorry."

The villain looked at America's back sadly and silently muttered… "I'm sorry too. And yeah I _can_ still be mad at you and admire your stupidity at the same time."

"Stupid? I'm not stupid!"

"No, yes you are. Like no one helps out the person persecuting their demise. Like you must be stupid or something to do that."

"Are you seriously insulting me right now? I just don't want anyone to die today anymore. That's all."

"Yeah, you must be some kind of stupid."

"Will you just quit it!? Stop calling me stupid. It's lowering my self-esteem and I don't need that right now! Sheeesh! Stop or else I won't be coming to your funeral!"

"No, correction, _I'm_ the one who is going to _your_ funeral because I'm the one who will bring your curtains down. Don't worry, I'll make daily visits and buy you a burger or something from Wendy's and place it on your grave to mock you because you won't be alive to eat it! And then I'll eat it!"

"If you're going to buy a burger make sure it's a McDonald's third quarter pounder Angus, Swiss cheese, hold the pickles, with extra onions. Oh! Add mustard too if you can. And if you're going to buy from Wendy's, make sure to buy a strawberry milkshake with that but you are not allowed to drink or eat it because I will curse these liquids and foods and you'll never stop from being in the bathroom!"

"No, I'm planning to buy from the 1 dollar menu. You better just settle with what I'm going to get you! I'm going to go broke if I spend on you 6 dollars a day like that!"

And somehow after this America and the Villain found themselves laughing at each other. And they couldn't stop laughing until the Villain said gasping for air, "HAHAHAHAH! Hah! Hah! OH MY GOD! I'm going to pee my pants, seriously! Stop laughing! HAHAHAHHAAHA!"

"HAHAHAHHSHSHSAHAHAHA! You first! HAHAHAHA!"

"Like HAHAHAHHAHAHAH this is the weirdest HAHAHAHHSHAHAHAHAH conversation I've_ ever_ had on a freaking ledge HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA on my way to my very death! HAAHAHHAHAHA! This is fucked up!"

"You said it! HAAHHAHAHA!" America said laughing whole heartedly as he tried to muffle his outburst.

America shot his eyes open and smiled… _So I don't know how this guy knows so much about my personality. But I guess that is redundant now. He's not… bad. He knows good food. Ahhhh… I can already hear England just scowling at me for being this understanding to men who know how to eat good food.__God, maybe it'll be okay? Between us? And hey…you just made the Villain say sorry and laugh with me! Maybe this day will take a turn for the best? I knew I could count on you!_ America strained a smile due to the pain.

"It's...O-ooooooooo…" _What?_

A new sense of weightlessness overcame America then. The lack of gravity came upon them from their now descending fall. The last thing America heard was the noise leaving the villain's mouth. A horrid and lonely screaming for America did not scream. He only stayed silent from the shock for it didn't seem real at all but it felt so real. His body bounced off and on the tough rocks, debris making themselves home in his hair and clothes. All he could see was either the blinding sun, strips of the blue blue sky and the foaming ocean…before it all went red to black. It wasn't how he thought death would be like.

_I thought that when you die, you had some time to make a speech, a statement. Maybe recollect everyone and everything…But I guess I was wrong…But maybe I'll try just a little…__Thank you God. I am really happy that I got to live in the first place. I'm really happy… I got to be a nation… because… that led to meeting my friends. I'm glad…_

America coughed continuously while this new sheering and demanding pain now spread all throughout his body. As America kept tumbling downward, intent with saying goodbye he grappled with his senses and said brokenly, "I'm really glad!... that that all the bad… times…happened. That all the good…did too. Because then I wouldn't be who… I am… today. I just wished I had more time. More time to understand myself, to understand and learn much more. Like… an instrument from every nation. Russia's Balalaika. Japan's drums…the guitar England gave me… The cosmos. I really wished I could go to that place and just look at the stars…I should have gotten to know everyone more. My world is quite…small. Cause now that I think about it I didn't _really_ **know **anyone. I should have made… more… of an effort. I should have not been such an airhead... Like seriously, sometimes after I'd say something I'd be like, wow, I can't believe that _I_ just said that... I sound like an idiot! Haha, I guess I must have been one to the whole…world…to not show anybody… my private face… my private… intellect. To have not recognized anybody's… worth... Or focused more on the world affairs and the reports. Wow, I'm still not dead? _I_ actually had time to _think_ about all this. All of this…But before I go…I resent something. I should have written the story I wanted to…because stories are never ending and in it I'd have everyone smiling, just like the harmony I always wished for… Anyways God, Universe, Life, Time, Love, Imagination please! Please bring everyone together for me, since I couldn't finish it …yeah…that'd be…nice."

The melody of the crashing waves was the only thing America recognized then from the beginning darkness that waded over him. The waves crashing below sort of became like a lullaby, lulling him to sleep. America tried to hum his favorite song while flashing images raced as fast as they could in his mind. He wanted to make sure that his life was worth watching. Then America stopped.

He wasn't there anymore.

He was quite gone.


	8. Back at the Meeting

Pardon for the delay. I realized along these past 4 years that I rather read than write. But alas. Want to end this story so I will continue onward. Enjoy. Happy summer greetings to all.

I don't own hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Back at the Meeting**

The first one to stir was Prussia. He was the only one literally belly up on the uncomfortable stairs leading to the top tier of the room. Since he wasn't a legit true nation he didn't hold a high standing and was usually shuttled to the back for meetings. This didn't bother Prussia one bit though for he found it was the supreme spot for playing cards, napping, eating soup and anything while the meeting was in heated debate. With the back emergency door literally next to him, Prussia also found it easy to take as many manly important bathroom breaks as needed whereas the rest of the nations would have to make the trip to the front of the room: all while broadcasting their bladder activity. A big no for Prussia for he was just cool and above that.

Prussia stirred his spine stiffening from the strange positioning his back was in. It was only a matter of time before his back couldn't handle this strange sleeping position any longer. So Prussia groggily opened his eyes before he quickly shut them again realizing he was now the father of a massive headache.

"HOLY… man…what a trip that was. Huh…wait a second. Where am I? I'm not drunk. I know when I'm drunk. Um…the ceiling looks different. It doesn't have my awesome self-portrait hanging on it so I'm not in my room. Where was I last? Actually…did… Hungary hit me with her pan again? owwww."

He slowly sat up from the stairs realizing he was slowly sliding backwards_. Good thing I woke just now or that would have ruined my beautiful back._ He began rubbing his temples as if it were the secret to relieving his pain. It made no difference. He gingerly got up and began to slowly inspect his surroundings.

"Why is everything so god-damn blurry? I don't think I drank anything that powerful cause then I'd _wanna_ remember. Ah wait… who…? Everyone is asleep too? Wait, wait, wait…I don't ever recall all of us ever taking naps together in unison. So we are still in the meeting room. But the lights are off. Oh! So I guess we really _are _taking a unison nap. Ahaha, hey! It's sort of like the preschool activity that schools do nowadays. We should have these more and less of me sleeping on the floor though and more cookie breaks! Oh- _the_ cookie breaks! Now _that_ would be awesome!"

Prussia was muttering to himself imagining the hot freshly baked cookies from France since he always liked France's cooking the best but he felt a twinge coming from the location of his bladder and decided it was a good time to hit the **manly** bathroom. And so he needed to relieve himself and started to walk down the steps when he noticed Germany and Spain splayed out on the floor. Humming like the true champion he is, as he came closer he said,

"Hey Spain, _my_ man. You're definitely going to catch a cold if you just keep laying there. You too, Bro! Seriously, what's up with you guyssss?" As Prussia came closer to Germany and Spain near to the bottom of the room a strange fear began to overtake him. It was a sensation Prussia didn't like but recognized. He had gone to war before and it was the same feeling of seeing a comrade take a hit and fall gently to the floor. Sweat suddenly began as he quickly found himself dashing down the stair, jumping over paper cups and arms that were flung out from other bodies on floor.

This was starting to seem surreal and much like a video game. A video game that Prussia would have probably loved but not having it literally played out in actual life.

"Oh my god. OHMYGOD."

Prussia's rising high pitched voice turned into abrupt screaming as he screamed for his brother and Spain.

"SPAINNNNNNNN! BROTHERRR!"

Since Spain was the nearest Prussia quickly knelt down and checked his pulse. He lifted Spain's limp and discolored hand and searched for a pulse. The pulse felt weak but it was barely stable. With concern dripping from his words a shaking Prussia began to talk to himself more so to Spain.

"Oi oiiiiiiii-iiiiiii-iii… S-Spain, w-what happened to you? You look like you've had a b-boxing match with a kitten or eaten by a chiwawa! H-hey can you h-hear me? Of course, you can't. You're knocked out. But you're okay… you're going to be okay. You're stable. You're stable… You're totally fine. This isn't even happening. It's not."

With denial rising Prussia began to poke Spain's face just like he used to for their adult- friend sleepovers. On the 4th attempt, Spain stirred- barely opened one his eyes. His gaze was dull and cloudy but he looked at a Prussia's torn and crying face. Spain tried to smile to let the Prussian know he was awake but the muscles in his face didn't seem to want to move. It was such an effort at all to even have opened one eye let alone be conscious.

"Come on. Come on. Give me anything to work on here. Come on! A nudge? A whisper? Please just give me a sign that you're not DEAD! SPAIN! At least respond. I don't want to look like some weirdo who talks to himself!"

Spain looked dead- discoloration running amok throughout his body and his face. Purple, grey, and a little bit of red for decoration. Prussia closed his eyes with his neck craning downward as if a sudden weight fell on top of his head. He began to cry a little more softly and wiped his tears from his eyes back and forth.

_They won't stop falling,_ Prussia miserably thought.

"Spain, come onnow…you're making _me_ look like a loser…because the last time I checked crying is not awesome…"

With a rush of last desperation to wake up his dear friend Prussia screamed, "Spain…Spain…SPAIN!" Prussia's hands began to tremble as he kept nudging Spain, urging him to make a sound, an anything.

Spain coughed suddenly and Prussia couldn't help but hug the man.

Before Spain passed out again he managed to tell Prussia softly, "Dios…Prussia…did you ever know…that…you scream like…a girl? Could you stop…that…maybe?"

Prussia reddened and was about to unembrace himself from Spain when Spain said then hurriedly as if knowing he was going to pass out, "Wait, _wait_… Prussia, don't call anyone outside…something's strange. Wait…Where….where….is…America? America? Is he… Did he…get…," but before Spain could finish he drifted off into sleep. Prussia looked and saw that Spain had passed out. Prussia was now much more relieved than before having heard Spain speak but clear worry marked his face.

"Don't call anyone outside?"

Prussia blew his nose into a napkin he pulled out from his pocket. He wiped his eyes knowing the tears were stopping.

_B-But I have to call __**someone**__! We've been attacked! But…wait a minute….the only ones that know we are here are our bosses. This was an emergency meeting because of the tank in the markets… oh. Oh. Our bosses…the only ones that know that we were… Well dammit Spain! What should I do!? Our bosses must have been on this then. There could have been no other way. _

[Light bulb lights*]

"_Oh_."

"OHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, _Shittttttttttttt._ Okay, okay, calm down Spain. !? I mean, Prussia! I mean, CALM DOWN MY BEAUTIFUL SELF.

Shit, am I losing it?

Our Bosses! Someone set us up! Well I'll be dammed! But who? Or was it all of them? Okay, think s-ssssol-lut-tionnnnnnn! Well, maybe turning on the lights should be a one on the things to do. Maybe waking up the rest of the nations should be considered as a two. And three should still be going to the bathroom. Or maybe that should be one? And brother's sleeping. I know he's okay from the way he is breathing normally like the rest of them."

Prussia peered over his shoulder and glanced in the utmost concern in every direction. Sleeping nations wouldn't normally bother him so much. But this is a pastime of the night. Not the day. Not today. Not the way it happened. Ever.

"Uh…this is too much…for the awesome me to handle alone."

Prussia rubbed his forehead finally relieved that his headache was weakening but there would have to be a whole lot of more awesome not deadly things to happen to get fully rid of it.

He got up with intention of actually getting stuff done but… "Have to unload the stress in my bladder first. Bladder of mine… lead the _way_."


	9. Nations ASSEMBLE!

I don't own Hetalia... u_u this chapter was kind of difficult to rewrite. I haven't read it in a while so I mixed up so many characters...sorry for that. hopefully you don't notice. :3 indeed... alright let's start.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nations Assemble!**

The rest of the United Nation members began to wince and pick themselves up as they heard Prussia running and slapping his hand behind many nations backs while yelling, "RISE AND SHINE BEAUTIFULS! I SAID RISE AND SHINE! SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN. WE MUST ALL AWAKE NOW. RISE!"

Many were feeling lightheaded with a pulsing headache but all wondered the same thing. Turkey to Denmark was opening their eyes wondering the same thing. _What the hell is up with Prussia?_ _Why the hell is he being so fucking loud? It's giving us_ …as all the nations thought in unison… "ALL A HEADACHE"…

But none knew that they all had the headache before Prussia started roaring his beautifully loud obnoxious voice everywhere.

England was the first to begin yelling in reaction. "PRUSSIA! Shut your goddamn pie hole! I already have enough of a headache to have you add to it. SHUT… IT! We are clearly up! I don't know who would sleep through that…" and as England said that he saw a sleeping Italian and pretty much the rest of the nations. Quickly like static England felt the oncoming urge to face palm.

"Oh. So people are actually managing to sleep through your racket. Well, then. Carry on. Wait. Never mind! Why are you screaming anyways?!" England was about to make a walk towards Prussia's direction but suddenly felt the world spin.

_Man, what a headache this is…._

Russia added, "Da, I feel like my head was between a hard place and hard place. Please do as England was going to say before I cut him off. Shut it. Or at least turn down the volume before I turn down your volume permanently forever for you." Russia's eyes dazzled in a purple pink aura as he began to become extremely CREEPY while mouthing "closercloserclosercloserdiediediedie."

Prussia slowed down his running as he heard the cursed mumble chanting. He stared at Russia a little miffed and said, "Alright, alright. Everyone's about up. Okay that's a lie. Except for Spain. I'll be quiet now. Just like…let's keep this no violence or anything thing up okay?"

"Well, alright. Um, my goal this week anyways **was** to be a little _less_ **violent **you see because everything went red last time and then when I was aware of myself, my favorite art piece was in shreds and my vodka cabinet was in shambles. So, please, don't force me to shut you up. For my sake. I even tied a little pink ribbon around my finger as a reminder," said Russia. Russia blushed for feeling a little odd that he spoke about what he felt so truthfully and honestly without hurting anyone.

"Has something come over me? I'm acting weird," Russia thought as he went off into some more thinking.

Prussia's thoughts were still on Spain even as rushed around tapping on the shoulders of the remaining sleeping nations.

_Yes! Cold water! I need to calm down the swelling. I'll ask someone to help be bring a bucket._

Everyone was still pretty stuck to where they woke up after they all realized that they were harboring these strange yet strong headaches. Prussia then made his way back to the center of the room and put someone's sweater below Spain's head. Prussia gently put Spain's head down and demanded with a loud voice, "DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE THE FIRST AID KIT IS? OR BETTER IS ANYONE HERE A DOCTOR?!"

It is believed that Prussia didn't notice everyone wince and had shocks run through their spines.

Lithuania kept pointing while he shivered, "Prusssh, Pruusssh, Prussssh…PRUSSIAAAAAAAA! DUCK!"

Lithuania pointed as if his life depended on it above Prussia's head. Prussia felt the sudden sensation to duck which was smart because as he did he saw that above him he had just barely missed the oncoming metal pipe that plunged straight into the wall behind him.

Those who were watching stilled very quickly as even Prussia had a hard time turning around with newly forming beads of sweat pulsing down his face. Prussia turned around to Russia who was cracking his knuckles- all while having that scary aura all around him ignite stronger as he chanted, "KolKolKolKolKol…._Prussia _what did I say about keeping your **volume down**!"

And Prussia was very afraid but he stood his ground as awesome as he is because he had something he needed to do.

"Russia, everyone, I'm sorry for yelling so loud. I forgot about the headache thing but Spain really needs our help." As Prussia looked down to where Spain lay and he wore this sad and broken face.

"Please, please someone help him. I'm awesome but I know that I don't know what to do in these types of situations! Gosh I should have learned recovery methods! But I was too awesome that I never got really beaten! Except for that _one _time. But please someone already, come help me with Spain!"

The nations with lesser headaches stricken by this outburst of information came down the stairs two at a time even with their nausea. Those nearer such as England and China flocked to Spain and started to examine him. Though France had been with England, he stayed a little back from what seemed to be shock and horror. No one saw how he began to silently tremble. The rest of the Nations still remained where they were while trying to comprehend why everything was so bright, hazy, and loud.

Austria sitting back down at this table with Hungry remarked while holding his head, "What on earth could have given us such headaches? And why were we napping anyhow? Weren't we talking about something before…? Ugh, I feel very awful. I want to go to bed."

Hungry silently and tiredly agreed. Her hair mimicked a wilted sunflower as she felt her forehead. She was more tired than usual. She looked at the rest of the nations who didn't go running up to the front of the room and realized something.

"Honey. I mean, Austria. It seems that a lot of us can't really move yet. I have a headache too and it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. It doesn't seem to be ceasing. It's like bad ump! Bad ump! I don't know how else to describe it. Like thumping in my brain?"

"Like our brains are pulsing or the muscles within our skull. Truly…"

"Unrealistic, right?"

Austria looked up to see Denmark who had gathered more strength and was making his way down the stairs to the front.

Denmark handed his ice pack to Austria.

"Looks like you need this much more than I do. I always carry one because Norway or Iceland always hit me on the head for some reason."

Austria smiled deciding not to tell Denmark, one of the stronger nations of the world, that his annoyance sometimes met American, France, and Prussia standards.

"I'm sure…they must have their reasons," Austria finally decided to say. He put it on his head for a second and then gave it to Hungry. She waved no but he insisted and she took the icepack thankfully. Hungry also thankfully nodded to Denmark.

"Denmark," Hungry Inquired.

"Yes, little lady."

"I'm not little! X] But don't you have a headache too? Why is it that you are alright and some of the other ones were able to get up?"

Denmark paused as he too began to really register his surroundings of nations clutching their heads, some still sleeping, and others looking amazingly defeated and tired beyond belief. He held his hand to his mouth and wondered, "Hmmmm, that's actually a really _good_ question Hungry. I don't know. I mean, I had the headache too but it sort of became less when I got up. Prussia was pretty fucking annoying there so I couldn't sleep through _that_. Norway won't wake up so Iceland's trying to pinch his cheeks or something like that. And now everyone's nursing everyone who is closest to them and there is this migrating group down there on the center front stage. From the looks of it someone has been hurt. I mean, more hurt."

"You should go then. Austria and I will feel better soon. We'll wake up the rest of the nations in our lane who aren't awake yet. Go see what's going on. And fill us in a little later ya hear," demanded Hungry in a playful yet tired laugh.

Denmark nodded his goodbye and strode down the stairs confidently. He realized the only ones up were in few and panicking. Truly something has happened to all of them. It was time to get some answers. But first, have to get to the front group.

(x)

China's reaction was a gasp as he realized he had seen these types of wound marks before as he tried to beat his own nausea with pure conviction.

"Okay everyone please get back as I…" England began to say when China interrupted by saying, "Everyone who is strong, please help me bring Spain to the nearest bathtub in this building. England get a lot of ice and anyone willing to help England please do so. Japan please go the closed down medical infirmary down a floor to the second left down the corridor for there should still be supplies in use. Prep the machines and turn on everything. I'll be there shortly with Spain. And ehmmm…emmmm…uh…..Oh yes! America's northern brother…"

"Canada."

"Canada, please help Japan in turning on the medical machines. I need you to find the medicine cabinets and pull out as much as you see and put it on a cart so I can be ready when we bring Spain down. And then please arrange some scouting groups to secure the area. We will need a bunch of gauze. Please hurry, aru."

"That's a lot of work for just me to do. Um, ah Denmark can you help me?"

As Denmark finally arrived to the front stage of the room he turned blue.

"Oh my god, why is Spain beat to a pulp," Denmark asked incredulously.

A vein struck out in Prussia's temple as he was about to lunge towards Denmark but Canada quickly stood in the way.

Flustered Canada said, "Now, now! Denmark, please be delicate about the situation. We don't know. Actually, we don't know anything of what just happened. We just know we woke up will unpleasant headaches and Prussia was screaming and that Spain's devastating hurt and that we have got to stabilize him. Let's go. Japan led the way."

Japan nodded and gestured Denmark and Canada to follow him out the front door. They all walked briskly and quietly.

Germany who had recovered began to lift up Spain with China but England halted them with a retort.

"Hey! China why are you being so bossy? I was going to help cure him with the help of my fair…" but England stopped himself short since he didn't want to exactly blurt out in front of the whole United Nations, "My fairy friends." He then slurred his words to, "fair medical healing assistants." China looked at England and said in a calm but hurried manner, "Look, Spain doesn't have much time. We need to stop the swelling as quickly as possible. The outer skin is much damaged from this type of martial arts. In this Jutsu the user also targets the internal organs and key joint areas while striking. It'll become very dangerous if we do not…"

Out of nowhere, France grabs without notice China's collar. Everyone remained still trying to grasp what was happening now. France was usually the casual, perverted, and graceful type. But as he was gripping China's collar everyone could tell that there was a sharp crazy look in his eyes. Everyone in the affinity was quiet and the air felt stagnant like thin ice.

"China, why does Spain have those wounds? Even I've_ seen_ these before** too** though I regret not remembering from where. But what I'm trying to get at is…what are you hiding from us?" Everyone looked at China and then to France.

"Because, you _just_ **happen** to know what to do when one is attacked like this. Because you just _happen_ to know that this is a type of martial arts. What are you not telling us? Tell me, NOW! " France roared in the most icy and serious tone ever heard.

England, Denmark, Germany, and a hovering Seychelles had pale faces and looks of horror when Seychelles said quietly, "Oh I understand!"

Denmark heard Seychelles and turned while asking, "What? I couldn't hear you."

_And when did you arrive? I barely noticed you…_

"France Oni sann is angry like this because Prussia, Spain, and he create the bad touch trio. They always get drunk together when I'm with them and I'm usually the sober mother…" as Seychelles shut her eyes remembering a happy memory where France, Spain, and Prussia happened to have their clothes magically disappear. Okay, maybe not a so happy moment. And they were so exuberantly smashed that they were walking out together side by side onto the public street singing Hey Jude oh so loudly. Seychelles remembered quickly getting her picnic blanket and jumping on top of them covering them as they fell to the ground. Prussia, Spain, and France laid in the evening darkness all while wriggling within the cover sheet Seychelles had. She tried to yell some sense into them. "Stop the ridiculousness. We don't want the police on us yet again on another Friday night! I don't want to sleep in jail again!" Seychelles blushed and a small smile grew this thought.

"But yes, they are the best of friends. That's why France is so in much pain."

England nearby heard Seychelles explanation and remembered, "Why yes, that frog was always with the loud Albino and the Tamale lover. France…" England was lifting his arm to reach for France's shoulder when he stopped midair. France began to tremble a little and then quite violently.

China was still being held by France's grip when France started to let go. And France looked down at his feet and muttered very quietly and shamefully, "Pardon China…It's just that Spain… he's… my friend. It's not your fault that you know what to do...I'm sorry. I just….jumped into conclusions… I'm s-sorry-yyy."

France's trembling stopped as he came forward grabbing China again by the shoulders, shaking him yelling, "China, IF YOU EVER KNOW WHO THAT BASTARD IS TELL ME HIS NAME SO I CAN RIP THE BALLS OFF THAT MOTHERFUCKER! CHINA! CHINA! TELL ME YOU IMBECILE!" Denmark and Germany clearly realizing that something had broken in France tackled France and held him away from China. France continued to scream in some sort of deliriousness, "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! SO THAT I CAN RIP OFF THAT JOY OF HIS! CHINAA!"

Being several layers paler than ever China said to the nations on looking still in shock, "Everyone please let me have your attention, aru. This has been a very serious crime. I don't know what exactly happened but all we know is that our fellow comrade is down and seriously hurt. I've…seen this type of injury before but my memory is failing to tell me when and where. I won't be recalling right now because right now if we don't act to save Spain's life then he won't have a life anymore. If you have any medical skills please come with me. And for those who do not, please gather amongst yourselves and secure the area. I believe there is a question that all of you are asking. Please solve why this happened and most of all what did happen. Now come with me." England was about to go with Denmark the rest when a worried Japan came back from the outside hallways and said stuttering, "England! I thought you were coming with us. I just noticed you didn't come with us. Oh, Seychelles and France. Would you both like to come with us to find emergency gauze and supplies? Japan had not read the tense atmosphere that had just occurred before. Seychelles put her arms around France and said, "France, it's okay to be confused. We all are. Something has been done to us and to Spain. We will all work together to fix this. So believe in us won't you?"

The scene had been so touching that France's eyes softened and Germany let go of Frances shoulder. England had released tension in his back too as they saw France turn back to normal.

"Pardon…me…"

China abruptly said, "It's alright France. I forgive you. Just don't do that again or if you do that again do that later. We have no time right now. Everyone post haste as England usually says, aru."

England smiled now understanding that actually after all this time his rants have been heard by his group…or at least by China. Japan smiled too after seeing England smile.

"England, you don't smile so much. It's actually kind of nice to see it," Japan frankly said.

England blushed and was like, "Um, alright you guys let's get going."

Everyone began to move again when some other nations came to help along. Lithuania and Switzerland mentioned they both knew some medical procedures as they followed China's group and England's group. Austria and Hungry looked much better now and were ready to go into action. Before the group left, England looked back at Germany and said, "Germany, instead of coming with us, could you start to gather the rest of the able nations into groups? You're um…good at that stuff." England sort of awkwardly blushed when he realized he was giving away a free complement and not a free insult. He didn't do that too much so it felt awkward.

"Um, I mean, or else I'd be doing that but I'm needed right now for my skills so…We'll be back…I mean, I'll be back later." The group left through the door as Germany stood wondering where that came from.

China abruptly stopped outside the entrance doors.

Austria said with concern, "China, what is it?"

"I forgot, aru." He craned his back head back and said, "Has anyone seen Hong Kong? Hong Kong?"

Austria mentioned he saw Hong Kong while coming down but that he was probably still sleeping.

"Austria, could you please wake up Hong Kong for me and tell him to come to the infirmary."

"So he knows a lot that will help save Spain?"

"Ah, yes. Please quick haste. I'm heading down." From the room the quick scattering sounds of footsteps echoed.

Austria had entered only to collide with Italy. Italy looked sleepy and dazed. Italy asked sadly, "Was that really Spain nichan? Will Spain be alright?"

Italy had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal watching everything. He was one of the first to wake up after Prussia but he couldn't leave his chair. He couldn't find it within himself to get up. He just kept staring down at Spain from his table. Truly seeing the commotion unravel was a shock. But most of all, Italy didn't move because as he sat there he realized he didn't have a headache. He heard everyone around mumbling about a headache but Italy kept thinking, "I don't have one…what has happened? Why is Spain…lying so still like that…?" The prospect of losing a nation had immobilized him and it was only after seeing everyone lift Spain up and taking him out of the room did it blossom in his heart to be near Spain.

_I've never seen France Oni Chan like that before…ever. Even when all those times France was in war. I've seen him make angry faces…but they always had a hint of playfulness and fear. I can tell. But this time…_

"Italy!" Austria yelled.

"Ah. Sorry Austria. Um, the headache must have um….done something to me. I'm here. What is it Austria san?"

"Italy, I'm needed since I also know very good medical procedures. China told me to wake up Hong Kong but frankly I've never really talked with the guy before. Could you go fetch him? I really have to make my way down now. It really does look like they'll need my help."

Italy looked back at Hong Kong still sleeping so soundlessly. Hong Kong was near the top floor of the staired room and Italy nodded kindly, "Yes! I'll bring him. Just go. I'll be there."

Austria beamed a little and hurriedly made his way out the door.

As Italy walked past the center, taking note of the chalkboards broken composition and how many nations were still floored to their seat from the headaches… he began to seethe with fury. His back stiffened as he brought his knuckles inward into his palms.

_This time…I was never so afraid of France. But France… I know he is in so much pain. France Ni Chan and Spain Ni Chan and Prussia Ni Chan are so close. Ever since I could remember they were always together smiling and laughing. Prussia who was loud and waking everyone up only followed quietly behind everyone in the end…I can't imagine the pain behind Prussia's smile right now. Small…he was small….right now._

Italy bites his lips.

_Spain… he looked like he's almost dead! And I didn't do anything to help him. I'm a coward. I didn't get up. I just __**sat **__there. I know I'm little old useless Italy…But I could have had at least done something…_

Italy winced hard as he kept himself from exploding and crying at the same time….Never had Italy felt such fury and passion.

It was at that moment when Italy heard a familiar voice coming from behind. Someone he couldn't quite pinpoint until he heard the sentence end with laughter.

"It's alright Italy my fine friend. That's how I felt like too. But Spain is a strong guy. He did after all survive after England beat him up back in the day when England was a badass. Or so I'm told. I wasn't there yet. I mean, apparently England was all punk and pirate style. This would have been cool to see cause then I'd have buried England in embarrassment all these years. Haha! Spain…I know it. He'll survive for sure! After all, he did leave it to me…everything. He will survive. He has to. So don't cry Italy…ahaha."

Italy felt America's hand on top of his shoulder and he pressed it ever so gently in comfort. Italy wiped his tears while he settled down. As Italy turned around he said, "Thank you America! I… ehh."

Italy in return faced nothingness as in the background more nations were busy scurrying about.

_Ehhh? Where did he go? America was just behind me I'm sure….?_

* * *

so how was America there...if he wasn't there? O0ooo0oooooo0o o_0000 xD we'll find out soon! :B


	10. Discussions

This chapter isn't really that interesting. The good stuff will come later.

Hetalia isn't mine and nor will it ever be mine forever which is sad...I'm now sad. T_T

* * *

**Chapter 10: Discussions**

"Ehhhh? Where did he go?"

Italy began to scout for America by turning in all directions with his hand to his forehead as if looking further away. "Oi! America~ where are you?"

_Veeeeeeeeeeeh? That was weird…he was just here a moment ago. But…thank you America. I feel like…I feel much better! Alright, um, I'm forgetting something. What was it again? Oh my gosh! Hong Kong!_

Italy had forgotten to wake up Hong Kong after scouting around and not seeing the blonde. After giving up for now, Italy decided to wake Hong Kong. Italy felt his tension melting away with each step and quickly returned to his old self. Smiling with flowers floating around he realized that America's words really did cheer him up. Italy went to Hong Kong's table and patted Hong Kong's head up and down very quickly as if petting a bunny.

"Oi, Hong Kong. Hong Kong. Ne Ne, wake up wake up. This is not the time to be sleeping. China needs your help."

At the mention of China, Hong Kong started to open his eyes rather quickly only to realize that the normal ceiling lights had turned into blazing suns. Quite slowly and lazily he opened them then with caution. He looked straight into the nothingness and then slightly turned his head towards Italy only faintly taking into account that he had a headache.

"Oh Italy. Hello Italy. What brings… you… to my nation… today?"

"Oh No, Hong Kong, we are not are your house. We are at the Meeting room." That was when Italy began to speed up at the speed of light, "and we were drinkingyummypinapplejuiceandashajjskdjaskjdaskjdasj;dkasjkdjwakingup asjdj;sjd;asjd;kjaauwiuecmxcnxncqwejjdjkjdbutSpainNichann wasasjd;iawueiwncjidjsifjiwje;iwenglandwasabouttosayfairesbut as;h;iasjdiji;djsidsjChinaa;sjdiajiejwejidn FranceNichangotsoangryhehadascarypresence likerussias!s;fjs;ijsjdsi;jd;iasjd;isaj;diasbathtubi;sjf;isjdfijsdf;ijdifjbuttheneveryonestartedtorunaroundlikefliesdfsodjfsdjfsdjfskldjfsldjfsdjfopsdjfoewmknvkldnvidjfioejrdmnlfmndkljfioejrjel;fmsdojfsoejfopsejroejfpodjfjo (gasp for air) aidsjdiasjiodasjddownthecorriderorelse it'll be too late! Let's Go!"

"Wait…" Hong Kong said trying to digest what Italy finished saying. He then tilted his head and asked, "What?"

"Just go to the infirmary room quickly! China needs you!"

With that somewhat rushed and incoherent explanation, Hong Kong quickly got himself up and staggered a bit to the right. Finland who had been nearby, gasped as he ran to catch Hong Kong before he hit the floor. Hong Kong fell into Finland's arm with a puzzled look on his face of what exactly was wrong with him.

"Are you okay Hong Kong?" Finland asked.

Hong Kong was confused as to he didn't know why the world was spinning on him…

"Uhhhhmmmmohhhhhhh…."

"Oh whoops Finland, remember when everyone woke up- they were feeling all weird and stuff? Hong Kong just woke up… Oh."

Italy's eyes widen as he realized he had rushed Hong Kong and it was most likely that he had that strange headache everyone was experiencing too.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry for putting that rushed explanation on you Hong Kong! I'm just really worried! You're really needed! Finland! He needs to get down to the infirmary immediately. I'd go with him but I need to check on something now first. Can you go with him?"

Hong Kong was still trying to stand his ground by closing his eyes when Finland chirped, "Yes, Italy! Will do! Come on Hong Kong. You have a very important mission. We have to help Spain in any little way. Come on, just follow my footsteps."

As Finland led a questioning Hong Kong away, Italy went to go look for America. Italy looked around the meeting room. Under the desks, in the trash can, out in the corridors but he couldn't find him. Scratching his head Italy ventured back to the main center meeting room where the rest of the nations by now gathered.

_Weird. He was just here. Oh there's Germany! _

"Germany!" Italy said happily and a little too loudly.

Everyone at the table stopped chattering amongst themselves as they looked at Italy. German's expression softened as he took off his glasses for emphasis and Germany had been wondering what Italy was looking for so he was glad Italy finally stopped bouncing around the room like an ant.

"Italy, did you find whatever you needed to find? But I'm sorry but as you can see we are in the middle of a discussion. Either you can sit yourself down…and um help enlighten what could have occurred and so forth. Or please go scout the area with the other group. Japan, Canada, Finland, Hong Kong, Lithuania, China and some others have gone ahead in treatment to Spain. Cuba just confirmed with us that as he went to the entrance of the building no one else was in sight. Usually there are some civilians around but it's just us today and that the doors leading into the building are locked with chains. Someone had meant for no one else to come inside though the reason we don't know why yet. So something is quite amiss. Prussia confided with me earlier to not notify our bosses or anyone outside yet since they could be in on this situation. We don't really know what exactly the situation is. Though all of us have suffered quite severe headaches and the effects are just about leaving for most of us. Some recovered faster than others. We're not sure why. Um, that's actually all the information …that we really have right now. Sorry to bombard you with all that Italy."

Italy smiled happily though he understood the tension and concern from his friend as Italy looked at the under bags from Germany's eyes and Germany's disheveled hair.

Italy knew that Germany was in serious mode and even though Sweden was bringing out a chair out for Italy to sit in with them, everyone's solemn expressions was too suffocating for Italy.

Italy flailed his hands while saying, "Ehhhhh? N- no. It's okay Sweden! You don't need to. I-I'll scout! I'll do my best everyone!"

Cuba said, "Okay. Italy we trust in you. Just come back with some information so we can get a better picture of what happened. We're just recounting what we all have done today before arriving and what were the last things we remembered before blacking out. Alright continue Taiwan."

As the rest of the nations turned their attention back to the main speaker at the current moment, Estonia looked over and got up towards Italy.

"You know actually…why don't you help, I mean partner up, with Greece and Turkey? They sort of aren't "complementing" each other as much as we thought they would. Because from what I'm observing, _they_ aren't _really_ scouting so much right now or at all… so well… could you be their mediator for now?" Estonia pointed at the table near the entrance to the meeting hall and there was a pissed off Turkey and Greece all up in each other's faces with puffs of smoke brimming from their heads. Poland who had been sitting next to Estonia smiled at Italy and with the nod urged him to go to them. Italy nodded back and went to the-can't-get-along duo.

"Alright Estonia, I'll do my best!"

Estonia smiled and made his way gingerly back to his chair as Italy rushed to the fighting couple.

* * *

thanks for reading everyone! I really _need_ to change **so** many things. cause I was reading what i wrote 2 years ago and absolutely hated where it was going. I'm going to make up a bunch of stuff now...and hope fer da best. o_0 hoping it'll be SOMETHING not unfabulous. D::::?


End file.
